All That Remains
by Anzo
Summary: After Omid's death and the loss of her child, Christa, overwhelmed by depression and stress, abandons Clementine. On her own & at nineteen years old, Clem is no longer the frightened, defenseless child Lee left behind, but even still she doubts her chances of survival alone. However, when she runs into a certain someone she realizes she might not have to be by herself. Cluke.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck you, Clementine. _Fuck_. You."

Clementine gazed in horror as Christa loomed above her, a gun in hand. It trembled in her grasp, but was steady enough that, if shot, would make a clean path between Clem's eyes.

The girl didn't dare move. She held perfectly still and held her breath. "Christa," she whispered softly. What could she say that would make this better? Clem racked her brain, but no words came to mind. At least none that would stitch the wound of losing a child.

"I don't want to hear it." The other woman hissed through clenched teeth. "You've twice taken from me the people I've cared most for. First Omid and now…" Christa looked down at her baby, purple and still, wrapped in a pathetic excuse for a blanket. She squeezed it to her chest, and when she looked at Clementine again the hatred was clear. It danced like fire in her eyes. "Get the hell away from me."

Tears streamed down Clem's dirty face. For what reason was she being punished for this tragedy? Stillbirths happened even before the world went to shit, albeit not often, but it happened, and it made sense for it to occur now more than ever. So why was a teenager at fault for something that was out of her control? It was unfair, but Christa didn't seem to care.

Clementine fell to her knees as realization sank in. She didn't want to be alone. The thought of it was terrifying. Although it wasn't salvaging the barren lands, running from bandits, or fighting off walkers that was frightening; it was doing it alone that was the scary part. For so long she depended on having some kind of companion to keep her sane, and now her only one left didn't want anything to do with her.

"You swore to Lee that you would always stand by me. Please—"

A shot fired.

A cry left Clem's lips as the bullet grazed her cheek, and blood ran through her fingers when she went to touch the wound.

"I've done all I can for you." Christa continued as Clementine stumbled to her feet. "You're a grown woman now, not a kid anymore. Get out of my sight or this time I won't hesitate to kill you."

"But Christa—" the words quickly died on Clem's lips when she heard the gun click for another round. Her own weapon lied heavily in her backpack, too out of reach for her to defend herself with. If she went for it Christa would surely figure out what she was up to before she had time to execute her plan. She'd be dead, and Lee would have died for nothing, and she couldn't let that happen. Couldn't even bare the thought. So she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Fine. I'm… I'm leaving."

Slowly, Clementine turned away from the mourning mother, watching her carefully as if waiting for her to change her mind and call her back.

No such thing happened, and the young girl headed straight into the damp forest. There was no point in taking anything but what was on her back. She and Christa had no food for Clementine to take on her journey. No water to quench herself with. No spare clothes to keep warm. Nothing. There were only four bullets left in her pistol, and Clementine hoped that would be enough.

Because for the first time since Lee's death, the nineteen year old was on her own, and she didn't feel ready.

* * *

a/n: well. that was chapter one. it's been a long while since i've written fan-fiction, or even written in general, but i hope this was all right! i'll probably implement reader choices in later chapters, but for now i'd just like normal feedback in the comments. stay tuned for clucke ~


	2. Chapter 2

Clementine breathed heavily, her back pressed against a cold rock. Just a few feet away two sets of feet closed a car door. Their footsteps were light, seeming non-threatening, and were clearly approaching the spot in which she hid.

"Fuck," her head swam in panicked fog and pounded with fervor. Who the hell still had a running car this late into everything? Clementine hadn't seen one since the RV, and her small group had been lucky to have even found that thing, let alone get it working.

Quickly, she came to the conclusion that these people were a part of something bigger. Whether that was good or bad, she was about to find out as she gripped her fingers tight around her pistol.

"We know you're there, ya know. There a'int no point in hiding."

Was this guy an idiot? There was every point in hiding. Clementine had no idea if they'd shoot her dead on the spot, so it was best to keep sheltered.

"I have nothing to offer you, so whatever it is you want I guarantee I don't have." Clementine said. Her voice was strong, powerful even, but inside she trembled. She hadn't run into anyone since leaving Christa two days ago.

"We're not bandits." A new voice said. It was somewhat raspy but obviously feminine. "I'm a scout for a settlement just a little ways from here. We bring in survivors, rescue them, and make them part of our community. There's food, clean water, and shelter —"

"Not interested."

"Oh, c'mon, that's a load of bull." The guy spoke, and this time his southern drawl did not go unnoticed. "We're offering you a chance to start over. Don't be stupid and refuse."

"Luke," the woman hissed.

"What part of _no_ do you guys not understand?" Clem was dehydrated and hungry, so excuse her if she was a little on edge. Not to mention she didn't appreciate how she was being spoken to. To be honest, the offer of a warm bed and a hot meal made her mouth water, but how could she trust these people? Last time she was given such a deal, a member of her crew had been killed and served to her for dinner. She didn't want a repeat of that, nor did she want to become said meal. "I'll pass, thank you." It would be better to simply take her chances without. Probably.

Someone sighed. "We tried. Now let's go, Tavia." Luke suggested. By the edge in his voice it was apparent that he was annoyed with Clementine's resistance. "If she doesn't wanna go I'm not wasting energy tryin' to convince her."

Tavia, on the other hand, was a little more hesitant. "We _need_ people though, Luke." And honestly, the woman was taking an interest in Clem's attitude. Her resilience and nerve was exactly what their establishment needed, what Carver would be pleased to have. "Look, ma'am, our place is protected, stocked full, and we've rescued people from around the area that you could possibly know."

Ha. "I doubt it." Clem spat. Everyone she wanted to see was either dead or dead walking, and the one person she did know would kill her on sight.

Luke shook his head. "I'll wait in the car."

"All I'm here to do is make an offer. You can come with me, or you can stay." Tavia said in a final effort to convince Clementine. It was getting dark and with what happened last time, Tavia didn't want to be driving when night fell. "On the way here, I noticed you don't look to be in the best shape. We have a doctor perhaps that will make you reconsider."

"It doesn't." However, Clem was lying. Ever since Christa had hit her with a bullet, the area had become red and puffy. It hurt, and Clementine felt worse every day that she woke. She knew it was infected, but without supplies there was no way to treat it. If these people were being truthful, a doctor's hand would go a long way.

Clem looked to the sky, wondering if Lee was watching her from above. _What would you do?_ He always seemed to have the right answers, and even when he didn't that man knew how to manage himself in a sticky situation. That skill had saved their lives numerous of times. Clementine couldn't help but hope some of that rubbed off on her.

"Tavia, get your ass in the car. Carver is blowing my fucking talkie up." That hadn't sounded like Luke. It was too angry, and the accent wasn't the same or nearly as charming. Nonetheless, it was a signal that she needed to make a decision. Now.

Tavia walked to join the other members in the car. That was it, wasn't it? Tavia wouldn't come back to offer her another chance. Clementine released a breath and let her head loll back to rest against the rock. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or regretful, but either way she knew that she'd somehow screwed herself. How was she supposed to get through this life if she didn't trust people? After giving it some thought, she realized that wasn't even the issue. Clem was capable of putting faith in others; the problem was knowing who to trust. She'd been cautious, maybe too cautious, because she couldn't tell if Tavia and Luke were any saner than the St. Johns.

The girl placed her head in her hands as Tavia attempted to start up the car. It stuttered to life at the same time someone groaned. Or something. Foolishly, Clem had momentarily forgotten the kind of world she lived in. The kind of world where losing focus could get you killed.

In an instant Clementine was on her feet. Her head spun, making the ground beneath her sway, but she held steady ground as adrenaline pumped through her system. In front of her four walkers drew near. One toppled over before her feet. The thing greedily clawed at her foot, scratching off the color of her shoe. Before it could tear through, she hastily used said foot to stomp its skull. Her foot easily slid through its head, telling Clementine that the walker must be old. Although it didn't matter as the other three quickly gained on her.

 _What a terrible fucking situation_ , Clem thought as she grabbed for the hammer in the belt loop of her pants. She ran at the closest walker and put what strength she had to land the claw between its eyes. It made a sickening crunch that always managed to twist the girl's stomach, and she pursued her lips. The weapon had lodged itself deep in the victim. However, there wasn't time to waste wiggling it out, so she kicked it off, and used that momentum to swing at the next creature that came from the right.

Just one more.

Hands slammed down on her shoulders before she could locate the last walker. Immediately the girl tensed and whirled around. Clementine didn't bother looking at who it'd been. With a strangled battle cry, she lifted her gun from its hostler and aimed, finger at the trigger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Luke ducked, one hand in the air and the other carrying a bloody machete. "Christ, woman, you nearly blew my head off."

"S-sorry." Clementine eased herself to the ground. She was breathing heavy again as the adrenaline began to fade. The world was a blur of colors, and when she looked at Luke Clem could barely focus on his face. "I thought you were one of those." She remembered the gun in her hand and tossed it at him, to which he flinched. "There's no bullets left anyway."

He made a face. "How did you think that would've kept the walkers off you had I been one?"

"You kept off me, didn't you?"

"I guess but... hey, are you feelin' alright?"

Clementine had sunk lower to the ground. Her forehead rested on the cool asphalt, which seemed to help the nausea setting in. "Yeah. just… tired. And really hungry. And thirsty. God, I'm so thirsty." At that moment she almost cried. She hadn't realized how long she'd gone without basic human needs until then.

"Troy, get over here quick with the bag." Luke ordered.

The man with the angry voice from earlier, Troy, grumbled as he stepped out of the car. Obediently, he brought over the carrier and dropped it next to the duo. "I'll let Carver know to chew your ass when we get back." He said while eyeing Clementine with an unrecognizable look. "Have you searched her?"

He sounded too eager, and that seemed to bother Luke. "No, man. Get outta here. I got it. We'll be in the car soon."

Like a child, Troy sulked back to the vehicle while Luke propped Clementine up against his arm. From the bag, he pulled away a canteen and put it to her lips. It seemed to have no effect at first, but soon Clem's eyes grew wide as she realized the situation. She snatched the container from his grasp and tilted it all the way back. Sweet, cold water trickled down the sides of her mouth, but it didn't matter. She loved it. It tasted so fresh, relieving the dry surface that was her tongue. She had nearly downed the whole thing by time Luke grabbed for it.

He looked amused if not slightly concerned when he handed her a granola bar. Of course she took it with gluttonous haste.

"I don't think I've seen even a walker as hungry as you are." He mused.

"Ha," Clementine said around her food. She closed her eyes in bliss when little bits of chocolate melted in her mouth. "This is amazing." She swallowed her last bite, tossing it over her shoulder and looking to Luke as he got to his feet. "You have stocks of this at your camp?"

"Yeah and other—"

Suddenly, the car honked, and in an instant Clem was filled with fear. Should she go with these people? Trust them? So far Luke had taken care of her. He'd came back to help her when the walkers attacked. He'd given her water and food, something he hadn't been asked to do. All of those things, he just did. For her. He could have easily sped off with Tavia, but he hadn't. Why?

Clem looked to the sky again for guidance. _Lee_. Was going with them a good choice?

Luke outstretched a hand to her. She studied it: it was dirty and calloused but welcoming nonetheless.

"C'mon," he said, closing his fingers around her palm. "I got ya."

* * *

a/n: hey, guys. thank you so much to everyone who left positive comments. you have no idea how it helped lift my spirits and made me smile. :'D i really appreciate that you all! i hope everyone who is reading is enjoying this so far. please let me know if the pacing is too fast. i have a feeling it is, but i don't want to be too slow at the same time. and if there's anything you'd like to see, tell me and i will try to implement it to the best of my ability! anyway, more sweet cluke in the next chapter, stay tuned ~

edit: yes, this takes place before the cabin survivors are, well, cabin survivors. which means clem will be with them when they first escape and beyond. just wanted to clear that up in case it was not already. :D


	3. Chapter 3

"I have to pee."

"You a'int gotta pee."

The car rolled over a bump, and Clementine crossed her legs as she glared at Luke. "Do you really want to test me and find out?" She dared. In truth, the girl just wanted to slip away. The idea of a safe house had been dazzling at first, but she was beginning to have second thoughts. Again. She mentally scolded herself for being drawn in by Luke's gentle hand and soft spoken words. The dead were walking and killing the living; this was no time to swoon over some pretty boy bullshit.

"Clementine, was it?" He aspirated, rubbing his hands across his eyes as if he were tired. "There's plumbing at the warehouse. Just… hold it, all right?"

She didn't say anything in response. Instead she sat back, crossed her arms, and looked out the window. Luke watched her settle into her seat. He felt just the slightest bit of guilt. At first glance Clementine seemed fine. Her face was composed, eyes straight forward. To the inattentive eye she gave away nothing. However, upon further inspection, Luke noticed her picking at the inside of her shirt. She twisted the fabric at her elbow mercilessly, which indicated to him that she was nervous. About what, Luke didn't know and didn't ask because she probably wouldn't tell him.

After that the car ride went on mostly in silence. Every now and then Clementine would question as to how much longer their journey would be. Each time the response was the same: _we're almost there_ , Tavia would say. Luke offered no reassurance to this when she turned to him. Clem _knew_ he could feel her staring him down, but it was clear that he was choosing to ignore her.

The only other person in the car Clem wasn't particularly getting along with. Troy thought he was being subtle and sly, but the girl was aware that he'd been watching her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Clementine finally asked. She looked squarely at Troy, who stared at her in the rear view mirror.

His brows creased in said mirror. "The fuck you say?"

"You've been staring at me the entire time I've been in here."

"I have not." He fired back rather defensively. "Quit lying. You aren't anything to look at, you ugly bitch."

Hurt flashed across the girl's face. It was a stupid thing to feel coming from someone like Troy. An insult like that should mean absolutely nothing. Though, naturally it stung a little. She couldn't remember the last time she looked in a mirror, but Clementine knew she wasn't ugly. Maybe not the best looking but certainly above average.

As quick as it had come, Clem suppressed the emotion and collected herself so it wouldn't show. Though by the smug smirk Troy gave she knew she hadn't been quick enough. He had seen.

What Clem didn't know was that Luke did as well. He'd only known Clem for about an hour, and though they weren't exactly friends he didn't feel comfortable letting Troy's comment hang in the air. At least not with the effect that it had on her. It wasn't right.

Luke propped his elbow on the window seal, resting his chin in his palm. "Now you're the one who's lyin', Troy." He drawled, trying to repress the grin tickling his lips. "Clementine is without doubt prettier than you." He stopped, thinking that was all, but Luke added, "and if she's ugly, hell, what does that make you?"

Troy turned around in the passenger seat, his fists clenched. Luke agitated him further by mocking him. "What, you gonna hit me, string bean?" He turned his face to the side and tapped his cheek with his index finger, "right here then." He egged on.

Clementine grew slightly wary. She didn't want Luke to be hit, yet at the same time she couldn't help but be amused. She hadn't seen playful interactions in a while. It was refreshing in a way, even if the two men were completely serious and not at all joking. She bit her lip but could not mask the small chuckle that escaped her, earning a wrathful eye from Troy.

"Both of you shut up. You're only job here is to protect, not talk." Tavia snapped at the two. Troy grit his teeth, scowling at Luke before taking his seat, but otherwise said nothing. Luke smiled and winked at Clem, to which she rolled her eyes. She was beginning think that coming with them wasn't such a bad idea after all. It might be enjoyable even.

She closed her eyes. _Thank you_ , she said to Lee, and a sense of tranquility washed over her.

"We're here."

Well, that didn't last long.

* * *

"What do we look like? A fucking homeless shelter?"

A man, who Clementine soon came to know as Carver, paced in front of the group. He was red in the face and a vein throbbed in the side of his neck.

They gathered in what seemed to be his office, and Clementine studied every inch of it in case she needed a hasty escape. Being in a confined space with this mad man made her uneasy. Who knew what he was capable of?

Carver approached and loomed above the girl. He scrutinized her, looking in disgust with his upper lip raised. Clem began to tremble under his analysis. She was defenseless and completely at the mercy of an unhinged stranger. She hadn't seen someone so livid since the stranger back at the marsh hotel, and this time there was no Lee to save her.

"This girl better be worth and capable of every man and woman you could have found in her place." Carver continued, squatting to the level in which she sat in the chair. "Do you hear me, little girl? If you can't prove your value I will have you thrown back where they found you."

"How about you take me back now?" She shot back. No matter how scared she was this guy pissed her off. "I didn't want to come here in the first place."

"Then why was time wasted on recruiting her?" he looked to Troy, daring him to say something stupid so he could release the rest of his rage, which Clem could only assume was endless. "You had one job, Troy. One. And somehow you managed to screw it up."

"I tried doing as ordered, Bill." Troy pointed to Luke. "He's who you should be mad at, not me."

Luke grimaced, about to open his mouth to defend himself, but Tavia put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"I asked you to protect and make sure you arrived back at camp on time. Gasoline is too scarce to come by for you to mess up like that."

Troy's mouth flapped much like a fish. He didn't know what other excuse to give. They'd been in this office for nearly half an hour, and the man tried multiple times to blame Clementine, but to no avail. No one would be taking the fall but him, and when he realized this he looked to Clem with hatred in his eyes. It reminded her of how Christa had once looked and instantly Clementine glanced away. Troy scared her almost as much as Carver did, but she wouldn't again make the mistake of letting him see that.

Bill, further enraged by Troy's lack of words, order Luke and Clementine outside. "Wait for further instructions. I'll only be a minute."

The two wasted no time in getting out. Once the door shut behind them, Luke went straight to untying the binds he'd been forced to put Clementine in.

"I'm sorry about that." He apologized, almost afraid to look at her. Her hands shook as he undid the knots.

"It's whatever," Clem rubbed her wrists where the rope had been, not that they hurt. Luke hadn't bound her tight. She just didn't want anyone looking at her hands as they quivered.

Silence hung in the air. There wasn't much to say, and Luke didn't know what to add. Especially, when they could still hear Bill raging at Troy. Clementine cringed as something shattered beyond the office walls. Someone shouted, only to be cut off by a thud, and then more of Carver's belittling rant. It was horrific to say the least, and Clem was glad she wasn't in Troy's shoes. Even still, it made her sick to her stomach knowing he was receiving a beating on her behalf.

Luke noticed her pinched face and expressed his sympathies. "It's not your fault, ya know."

She shot him a glare. "I wouldn't care even if it was." Her face said otherwise when a bang landed against the wall she leaned on. She shrank back toward Luke. "God, what is he _doing_ in there?"

"You probably don't wanna find out." Luke could still feel the pain in his stomach from where Bill had punched him last. And that was just from forgetting to lock the fridge at night. Anger bubbled to the surface at the memory, but it fizzled when Clementine spoke again.

"You were the one who brought me here." She accused. "I thought you guys said this place was safe? I would rather take my chances with the walkers than with that fucking nutcase in there."

"It _is_ safe, Clem." He wasn't exactly mad, but the fact that she didn't trust him was really bothersome. Luke wanted Clementine to trust him, to like him even. To at least know she had someone in here to depend on. "You a'int gonna find anything out there like you can in here, and for god's sake there's _people_. Good people. You don't have to be alone." He sighed, taking a step back. Luke rubbed his eyes like he had in the car. If possible he looked even more weary than before. "You're right though. I was the one who convinced you it was worth it to come here, and damn it if I'll be called a liar." He looked at her, his eyes pleading. "But you have to trust me."

By now Clementine had sunk to the ground, her arms folded across her knees that she pulled to her chest. "You sure are asking for a lot."

Luke took the spot next to her. "I know."

When she glanced at him next Clementine was surprised by his seriousness. There was no goofy smile like before. No playful eyes. Just a man determined to keep his word — to her of all people. It had been a long time since the girl had seen someone truly dedicated to her. He wasn't doing this out of obligation to someone else; Luke was doing it because he had promised her something and didn't want to let her down. Lee had been the last person who'd shown such commitment, and when he died she was sure he would be the last but apparently not, being that Luke was here.

"I don't understand." Clem shifted her eyes to the ground. She was twisting the inside of her shirt again. "What do you get out of this?"

Luke's small smile melted away any seriousness he previously held, "nothing, I suppose."

Confused, she furrowed her brows. "Then why—"

The door to the office burst open, causing both Clem and Luke to jump. Carver was the first to exit, followed by Tavia and then a roughened up Troy. Clementine didn't make eye contact with any of them, but she stilled when Bill came to stand in front of her. Was he going to kick her? Tie her up and use her as walker bait? No. Instead he said something far worse.

"Tavia, Troy, prepare her for a strip search."

"A what?" Clementine choked. She'd rather save herself the embarrassment and just walk out now.

Luke stood in insolence, clearly upset by the way he clenched his jaw. "What the hell for? She could have attacked us by now if she wanted. She's already proven that she's not a threat."

Carver eyed Luke in a way an adult does a disobedient child. Evidently, he did not agree. "She's got spunk. I'll give her that. I like it even. But we can't get careless. That kind of attitude is dangerous and won't be overlooked. Now stay in your lane, Luke. You're out of bounds."

There was no point in hiding her panic. Who wouldn't be afraid of striping down in front of strangers? There was no telling what could happen in that sort of vulnerability.

Clementine squeezed her eyes shut. She could hardly breathe she was so terrified. Meanwhile, Troy radiated a sneer that would've stopped her blood cold if she were brave enough to look. But she wasn't. Couldn't. Luke noticed her fear, noticed how her entire body went still as stone. He bent down so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"Wherever they take you I will be right there." He whispered urgently as Troy tried to yank her up. "Anything happens you scream." She thrashed in the other man's arms, seeming to not have paid attention. "You hear me, Clementine? Clementine!"

The three of them, Tavia, Troy, and Clem, rounded the corner and disappeared from Luke's sight.

"Shit," he swore, scrambling to stand again. "Bill, I swear. If she—"

But he was gone, too. Luke was alone.

Although there wasn't time to worry about Carver. He could deal with him later. What was important now was keeping the promise he made to Clementine. She had put her faith in him, and he didn't intend on letting her down. Not if he could help it.

* * *

a/n: i made it a tad lengthier. about four hundred or so words longer. i hope that will due! thank you all! :B


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: mature subjects are explored in this chapter. proceed with caution if that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable. i'll put an * when said content begins and a line break when it ends. from there it will be briefly referred to and/or mentioned**.

* * *

Exhausted, Clementine no longer had the energy to fight Troy. The water and granola Luke offered earlier was nice while it lasted, but the problem was that it didn't last long enough. The gnawing in her stomach returned as did the dizziness in her head. Troy's grip on her arms soon became the only reason she could walk at all, otherwise Clem was sure she'd be on the floor.

"Over there," Tavia pointed to a lone, grey door. "Take her into that back room. I'll join you shortly. Carver needs me to give these announcement papers to Rebecca." She waved them, "among a few other things. Then I'll be back here to finish up."

Troy nodded, tightening his hold on Clementine, before heading toward the door.

 _Anything happens you scream._ The girl's heart thumped hard in her chest. She didn't want a reason to scream, but looking up at Troy made her fear that she might have to. There was malice in his eyes, and he obviously didn't like Clem. To him she was trouble. She actually already got him _in_ trouble and punished. Even though it wasn't her fault, Troy wanted someone to blame, and she was easily his first pick.

Clementine did her best to swallow her panic. Everything would be fine. Luke said that he'd be right there if something happened. He promised to keep her safe, and he meant it. Clem could feel that he cared for her already, so he'd keep to his word. Right?

As Troy unlocked the door, Clementine looked around the halls for Luke. Where was he? She couldn't see him, and that meant he didn't see her either. A hand wrapped around her shoulder and tried pulling her into the room.

 _Not yet_. She begged. Clementine twisted in Troy's grasp, pushed against his hands, kicked — just anything that would buy time with the last bit of energy she had. Luke needed to see where she was. He wouldn't know anything once she was beyond that door, which meant he'd be useless if she needed help.

When the strength of her resistance dwindled, Clementine called Luke's name as Troy managed to drag her back. He dropped her the moment she was in and slammed the door shut. Meanwhile, Clementine knelt panting on the floor, out of breath from struggling and yelling.

The girl squeezed her eyes closed. _Please let him have heard me._ She wasn't comfortable alone with Troy, and with the way he looked at her Clem had every right to feel uncertain.

"Don't you fucking touch me." She spoke with venom. Troy had stepped forward, his hands outstretched.

He smirked. "It's kind of my job right now to touch you." The man grabbed her, tugging her to her feet. "You wouldn't want me to get in trouble again because of you, would you?"

Did he honestly think she cared what Carver did to him? Sure Clementine felt bad, but not enough to save his skin at the risk of her own. Troy stood close. Close enough that Clem noticed the lines in his face and that his eyes were about level with hers. Good. It would make what she was about to do that much easier.

"You gonna—"

She spit in his face. It was stupid. She knew that, but his disgust and surprise almost made the mistake worth it. Almost. There couldn't have been a worse time for her to take a power trip. In this situation Clementine held very little influence, and much like Carver, she was at Troy's mercy.

It was only when she looked at the twist in his demeanor that Clem began to regret her action. Her heart stilled in her chest. Her blood ran cold. She couldn't breathe.

He didn't even say anything to retaliate, which told Clementine that she really screwed up. While wiping his face Troy pulled his gun from its holster. He pointed it at her. "Take the jacket off."

God, she was so stupid. Why had she done that? "Troy—" Clementine could hardly speak above a whisper.

"Do it, damn it." His voice was cold like ice. Troy was done playing games with her. He was going to make her empathize with him. Make her feel the pain and degradation Carver put him through.

 ***** With trembling fingers, Clementine peeled off her coat. Her long sleeve purple shirt came next. Then the jeans. The shoes. By time she got to her socks, Clem was holding back sobs. Troy stood so close to her now. She could feel his body heat as he placed his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at his devious sneer.

"Enough," he said.

A sob bubbled from Clementine's lips and tears pooled in her eyes. "Please stop."

"Don't make a sound," was his response, followed by the cold press of the gun against her side.

After a moment she gasped. His filthy hand climbed up her stomach, squeezing and grabbing at things that he shouldn't. She wanted to vomit. She was _going_ to vomit.

 _Luke._

* * *

Her lower regions were sore, but even more tender were her breasts. His hands hadn't been very gentle. They were rough and eager, poking and prodding in areas they didn't belong in. When he finished, Troy ordered her to put her clothes back on. It was clear that he didn't think twice about what he'd done. He didn't even look ashamed or apologetic. Mostly he stared at Clem as if he'd accomplished something. And in his mind he had. He basked in her mortification, relished in actually. This was his way of getting revenge for the trouble she'd gotten him in, and for now he would call it even.

Clementine couldn't find the strength to move just yet. Instead she sat on the floor, dazed. Her first instinct was to deny what happened or pretend it didn't altogether. Yet just next to her were the clothes she'd been forced to shed, and her aching body itself was proof enough of what happened.

On the other side of the room Troy rummaged through Clem's bag. He was convinced that she was hiding a weapon he hadn't found while "searching" her. Of course he'd find nothing. Clementine had thrown her gun before getting in the car, and Luke had taken her hammer.

Luke _._ Clem became angry at the mere thought of his name. He was supposed to be here. He said he'd be here. So why wasn't he?

"Who's this? Your dad?" Troy squinted at a ripped photo.

Clementine's eyes widened. "No," she fixed him with a hard stare.

"Who the hell is it then?" he turned it this way and that as if the answer were hidden in Lee's face.

Clementine stood, there was motivation to move now. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. She couldn't let him touch Lee. That was the last she had of him and parting with it wasn't acceptable. Troy had fondled her, touched, and groped her. Fine. She would get over that. But damaging Lee Clementine would not.

A slow, mischievous smile spread across the man's face. He held his gun up once more. Though Clem didn't stop until her toes all but touched him. This is something she would not back down from. Soon it became apparent to Troy that this floppy piece of paper was of value, and it was his ticket to mess with the girl some more.

"What if I were to, I don't know, accidentally…" Putting the firearm down, Troy held the picture between his fingers on each hand, threatening to tear it in half.

"Do it and," Clementine used her foot to slide the gun across the floor, away from him and into her hand. That was too easy. She aimed. "And I won't hesitate to shoot your fingers off."

Troy threw his head back and laughed. What the hell was so funny?

When his amusement ceased he settled for a smirk. "There's no bullets left anyway." He used Clementine's words from earlier against her.

In disbelief the girl attempted to fire the gun. Nothing. It made but a pathetic click sound.

The weapon fell to the ground with a clatter, and Troy's laugh soon filled the air again because he knew. He knew he had pulled one over her. He had allowed Clementine to think that he could kill her, would kill her, in the blink of an eye. She let him defile her because of that terror.

"Oh my God," Clementine breathed, putting a hand to her stomach. She felt like a fool for letting any of this happen. Luke shouldn't have saved her today. Shouldn't have brought her here. Shouldn't have made empty promises. However, she couldn't blame it all on Luke. After all, Clem had been dumb enough to believe in him. A small part of her still did. But it was a very small part.

"You don't want to get on my bad side, kid." Troy stood from his spot on the ground. "You pull that kind of shit on me again and it'll be worse next time."

Clem didn't want to fathom what he meant, even though she had a pretty good idea and visual.

Troy left then, and two slips of paper fell in his wake.

Clementine bent to retrieve them. It was Lee. He'd been torn through his middle, but still he managed a smile at Clem. She hugged him to her chest. In that moment she wished she had been bitten, too. Clementine wished she could've died right there next to Lee because life after him felt unbearable. A day hadn't gone by where she had been truly happy, happy like she had been with him. So what was the point?

Slowly, someone opened the door. Clementine prayed it wasn't Troy back for more. She wasn't sure she'd be able to not put her hands on him if he did. She would strangle him for what he'd done to her and Lee. Would —

"Clem?"

She snapped her head in the voice's direction. For a moment, her heart sputtered. For a moment, she was excited. And then she remembered, "Luke." She sounded less than enthused to say the least.

"Christ," the brunette raced to her side. He tried to overlook the fact that she wore nothing but a bra and panties, but it was a hard thought to neglect. Nonetheless, he focused on her eyes, even if they refused to meet his own brown gaze. "Are you alright? What happened?" Luke paused, taking in her face. Immediately, his alarm faded to quiet concern. "Clem, why are you crying?"

Clementine put her fists to her eyes, "because you were supposed to be here, damn it!" And he hadn't. And because of that she suffered, losing an innocence and a photo she could never get back.

"I tried." Luke offered, but even to him the excuse sounded lame. "I lost track of where you were. Then Rebecca she… she. Jesus, Clem, I'm sorry. Please look at me." He begged. He wanted to see how she felt. If she wouldn't say it, surely Luke would read it in her eyes. Would he see hate swirling in her hazel depths? Disappointment? Distrust? Luke couldn't bear the thought of any of them.

He noticed then the two halves of a picture in her hands. Was that what she was crying over? Luke could fix that. He was good with hands on things. Though first he needed to settle Clementine, who still hadn't finished crying.

Without thinking, he pulled her against him. Not because there was a slight attraction, not because he wanted to touch her, but because he owed it to her. His absence led to the loss of something precious to her. Even if he could fix her picture, the fact that it was ripped in the first place was his fault.

Clementine resisted leaning against him at first, but in the end she laid her damp cheek against his chest. She held less faith in Luke now, yes; although that didn't mean she couldn't use some comfort after Troy's man-handling. No one had embraced her like this since Lee, not anyone with such warmth and security. It felt good to be held for once. To forget about being tough for the world and simply be human. To just _be_.

"What can I do to help?" Luke asked lowly. He would do anything to redeem himself. He prepared for some difficult task, something impossible, but Clementine demanded only a simple thing.

"Tape. I just need tape."

* * *

a/n: oh, luke. she's not just upset about the picture, you dummy. anyway, thank you for the new favorite on this story. :3 really brightened my day to see that! to all who are reading i hope you are still enjoying the story. please stay tuned for more cluke ~


	5. Chapter 5

"Ready?" Luke turned his head to the side, glancing at Clementine as she pulled on her coat.

She nodded. She didn't say a word when Luke approached her. Rather she wrapped her arms around his for support. At that moment Clementine looked much like she did while in the car. With her eyes set forward and her face impassive, Luke couldn't tell what she felt, which was somewhat unnerving considering the mess she'd been moments prior.

Perhaps that was a good thing. It was still too soon to interpret her mannerisms, so Luke didn't press the issue, choosing to instead lead them from the room. At the first step forward Clementine shut her eyes. The dizziness was too intense to look around. Not only that but she had to concentrate on keeping the nausea down as well. Troy's hands still felt like they were crawling all over her. When she'd been putting her clothes back on, she noticed bright red markings his fingers left behind. They tingled and stung. The girl hoped it went away soon. All Clementine wanted was a hot meal, a bath, and then to sleep. That didn't seem too much to ask considering the up keep of Howe's.

"Why weren't you there?" She asked quietly. Luke's breath hitched in his throat, and his body tensed. Clem noticed this and quickly rephrased her sentence. "I mean, you said something happened to Rebecca. What was it? Who is she?"

He breathed a sigh through his nose, relieved. He didn't want a guilt trip from Clementine — even though he might deserve one — it was just that he was already beating himself up. Adding her two cents to the mix would worsen everything.

"It's not really my place to say." He finally explained. Luke wasn't sure if Clementine would stick around him and his people. After today she might not want anything to do with him, so it was best to keep private matters between him and his friends private. At least until he knew where they stood.

"Oh," her arms slacked around his, signaling to Luke that his answer wasn't satisfactory.

That was fine with him. Luke didn't want to think about what happened to Rebecca let alone talk about it. In its place he continued to navigate them around the halls of Howe's. Carlos was expecting Clementine in a separate room where he could tend to her wound. Or at least that's what Tavia had said when he passed her in the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Clementine questioned.

"Just around this corner here. Our doctor Carlos is gonna have a look at you."

She squeezed his sleeve. "I'm really hungry though, Luke."

"I know, Clem." He glanced down at her. She was pale. "We'll get you something soon. I promise."

Clementine glimpsed at Luke, knowing exactly how loaded her next question would be. "Are you going to keep that one this time?"

It clearly caught the man off guard. "Y-yeah." Remorse washed over him like a wave and drew back upon reaching what Carlos called his office. He was glad there would be no more talk of _that_ as he opened the door.

The room was much like the one Troy had taken Clementine too, albeit smaller, but nonetheless she was instantly troubled by the reminder. Carlos, who Clementine assumed was the doctor in front of her, cared for another patient on a bed. She had a disheveled medium cut hairstyle, with dark eyes darting frantically behind crooked red rimmed glasses. Right away Luke released Clementine's hold on him to stand by the other girl. He didn't touch her or utter a sound, but the woman seemed the slightest bit calmer with him near.

Clementine leaned against the door's frame. It was awkward without Luke's presence, and she didn't know what to do. If she knew where the kitchen was, Clem would go because the doctor clearly had his hands full with someone else.

After a moment's hesitation, Clementine worked up the nerve to stand by Luke. He gave her "the" eye as if she weren't supposed to be there, and that kind of annoyed the girl. In case he hadn't noticed, Clem needed medical care, too.

She folded arm across her chest, standing her ground against his firm gaze. "Should I come back another time?"

Carlos handed the other girl apple slices. Her panic had settled into quiet hiccups as she munched, looking at Clementine curiously. Clem pursed her lips to keep them from grimacing. The other girl had snot leaking from her nose and a small stream a drool ran down the corn of her mouth.

"No," Carlos said from the sink. His hands foamed under the running tap. "Everything is under control now. Sarah, sweetie, can you scoot over to make room for…" The doctor gave a questioning glance toward Luke.

"Clementine," he answered. "Her name is Clementine."

She scowled. Clem didn't need Luke answering for her, nor did she need Carlos acting as if she were a child. Nonetheless, she kept her mouth shut as she hopped onto the bed next to Sarah. The sweet smell of apples hit her nose, and for a moment Clementine began to think she might start drooling, too.

She licked her bottom lip, eyeing the fruit. "Do you think I can have some?"

Carlos frowned at Clem's question. He didn't much appreciate a complete stranger asking his daughter for things. Especially since said outsider didn't introduce herself before asking for favors.

"Uh, sure." Sarah plucked two slices from her plastic bag. Clementine almost didn't take it, remembering the other girl's snotty nose, but her stomach demanded it, so she accepted in a way that hopefully didn't appear greedy. "We're friends now, right?"

She stopped mid chew. Clem wasn't expecting any kind of commitment out of this. She wasn't sure that she even wanted a friend right now. Most, if not all, of Clem's friends were dead. Was it worth it to add another tombstone to her list of deceased?

Luke approached them with tissues in hand. He handed one to Sarah, who grasped it gratefully, and when he met Clementine's stare he smiled faintly and nodded.

"Okay," she said uncertainly, referring to Sarah.

The other girl beamed and took Clem's hand in hers, "best friends." Sarah claimed, wrapping her pinky around Clementine's. "I haven't met someone my age since way before. You came from the outside, didn't you? Was it scary? Where did you stay?"

Sarah asked this as if there were settlements like Howe's all over the place. "Just here and there, I guess." Clem answered slowly. Carlos sat down in front of her, examining her wound. "I don't usually stay anywhere for long. A friend of mine told me it wasn't safe, and so far—" she winced at the pressure applied to her injury. "So far he seems to be right."

"Oh," Sarah nibbled silently on her last apple piece. There were dials turning in her head to process what Clementine said, and before long worry etched itself onto her face. "Dad, does that mean Howe's isn't safe?"

"No, honey." Carlos's eyes narrowed as he cleaned Clementine's cut. "Carver has taken every precaution to ensure that Howe's is always secure. Don't worry about such silly things."

"Silly?" It was Clementine's turn to frown. "Sarah should worry. We all do. It's how we keep ourselves alive. Even if nothing happens it's always good to be prepared. You—"

"That's enough." Carlos interrupted. His voice was hard, his mouth pressed into a thin line. "These issues should not be spoken around my daughter. Do you understand?"

She blinked, stunned. Was he serious? Clementine looked to Sarah for backing, but the other girl kept her eyes down. This guy was insane if he thought keeping his child in the dark would somehow help her. It was suicide. Who was supposed to look after her if something happened to him? Clementine certainly wouldn't be volunteering for the position.

"You should be teaching her these things." Clementine argued.

He didn't say anything, only continued to bandage her face.

Clem grit her teeth in attempt to settle her growing irritation. She'd been in Sarah's position once, and had it not been for Lee she knew for certain she wouldn't have lived long. Part of Clem saw herself in Sarah. And she didn't want the girl to have a fate that could've easily been her own. "If you do not teach her how to survive she will die, Carlos."

"You do not know what is best for my daughter." Carlos stood from his position. He loomed over Clementine in a way that Carver had, the way Troy had, looking almost as menacing. "I agreed to help you because Luke asked me to. I thought you would be a nice girl, Clementine, but it is clear that I cannot trust you to be a good influence."

He turned his back from her then, leaving Clem dumbfounded. How had she managed to be wrong? She was right, wasn't she? When Clementine's eyes again landed on Sarah she found the girl staring wide eyed at the floor. She'd been frightened by reality. Because Sarah would die if she continued holding her father's hand like a child.

Clementine pushed herself off the bed, having to steady herself when the world spun. "Am I done here?"

"Yes, you can leave."

"Good."

"Clementine?"

She stopped in the doorway, "yeah?"

"Stay away from my daughter."

Sarah stared at Clem in fear. She didn't want her to stay away. They just promised to be best friends. However, she couldn't find the strength to stand against her father; not to mention Clementine wouldn't even look at her. So Sarah watched her leave without receiving so much as a second glance. Her dad attempted to comfort her, saying that she could try to befriend Becca again. She smiled and told him she would, but in truth she wouldn't. Becca made it clear she didn't like her. Clementine had been Sarah's last chance to have a friend so close in age. Now she was gone.

Meanwhile, Clementine herself stalked through the halls. She didn't realize Luke had left until she exited Carlos's office. There was no sign of him, and the girl didn't feel comfortable asking anyone for his whereabouts. Although she didn't need him, not really. It would simply take longer to find the cafeteria without him. Somehow Clementine would manage.

Within ten minutes of searching she found the area. A quiet tone signaled above as she entered, and the familiar smell of chili wafted around the room.

At the head of the room a long table stood. Bowls of food lined its edges and two people, presumably guards, were positioned on either side. For what, Clementine didn't know, but a woman with a heavier accent than Luke made an effort to speak with her when she stopped to take a ration. Though Clem's mind was trained only on the chili. She took one without answering the redhead. Clementine didn't hear what she'd said, but didn't dwell on the matter as she found a close seat. As fast as she could, Clem scooped a bite into her mouth.

"Shit," it was hot, burning her tongue. Yet Clementine continued to chew. It had been two days since she last ate; no way was she wasting anything. A quiet moan escaped her between bites, not because it was the best meal ever— Clementine certainly had better— but at this point in her starvation anything would've tasted good.

Clem slowed her pace about halfway through her meal. She wasn't full per se, but there was a drop in appetite when a certain someone sat next to her. The moment they appeared she stood to leave, but before she could they dragged her bowl out of reach.

"They don't hand out seconds." Troy said when Clementine turned toward the remaining, untouched rations.

She clenched her fists but didn't sit back down. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk." He said around a mouthful.

"We have nothing to discuss."

"I wouldn't say that." Troy's eyes raked over Clementine's body, lingering on her chest. When she crossed her arms, he continued, smirking at her look of disgust. "Bill has an announcement to make tonight. In just a few minutes actually."

Clem didn't respond. She had eyes only for her food.

"It involves you." She raised a brow, "and me."

Now he had the girl's attention. Though she anticipated his attempt to surprise her and successfully masked her reaction. To Troy, she stood tall, face vacant. Clementine wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her cower and cry before him. Not ever again. She hardened her stare. However, underneath Clementine also felt sick. What could Carver possibly have planned for them? Would they be alone? Hopefully not, and she didn't entertain the thought long because Clem would surely kill him if he so much as breathed on her.

"Luke!" a man in a brown hat called to him upon his entering the dining hall. The guy in the hat waved him over, a gesture meant as an invitation to join him and the others for the meal.

Luke raised his hand in greeting but did not accept the invite. Not yet anyway. In his hand he held Clementine's small, purple backpack, and upon seeing it the girl began to walk over at once. Clem didn't even know she'd been without it. How could she have been so forgetful? Before she left though, Clementine swiped her bowl of chili away from Troy. He glowered at both her and Luke before turning to eat his own ration of food.

When Luke saw her walking toward him, he finally took his seat at the man who'd waved at him. For whatever reason the said man looked angry, and Clementine hesitated. She didn't know who these people were. She figured they were all Luke's buddies, but that didn't mean they were hers. Who was to say they wanted to sit with her anyway? Clem wouldn't mind being alone. Then again, Luke did have her backpack, and he turned to wave it tauntingly at her. He knew she'd come for it.

And she did.

Clementine sat across from Luke and next to Sarah, much to Carlos's distaste.

"Next time you should ask before you steal someone's things." Clem said to him.

"That kind of defeats the purpose of stealing, doesn't it?" he replied, taking a bite of his food. "Plus, you might have said no, and I needed it."

"You needed _my_ backpack? For what?" Clementine reached for it. Luke allowed her to take it, ignoring the questioning looks from his group.

"There's a surprise inside." He responded as she unzipped it to pull out the contents. Clem didn't notice right away, but when she did tears threatened to fall. "I know it doesn't make up for earlier, but I hope it helps."

Clementine nodded as she turned over her newly laminated photos. Lee's picture was in one piece again. A white line crossed his middle from where he'd been ripped, but otherwise he was fine. Her parents as well as Duck's drawing were also protectively sealed from any future damage. Clem turned them this way and that, awed. These things meant everything to her. They were remnants of her beloved past, and now they would be safe.

"Thank you," she told Luke, who all but patted himself on the back he was so proud.

It was everyone else's turn to butt in. They'd been quietly inspecting Clementine.

"Uh, Casanova," the guy in the hat spoke. "Who is this?"

Clem frowned. "You can ask me, you know." This was not about to happen again. She was going to speak for herself. "It's—"

"Clementine," Sarah butted in. She looped her arm through Clem's, squeezing herself close. "She is so cool, Nick." In a lower voice, she whispered, "dad said that Luke said she pointed a gun at him when they found her. Totally scared the pants off him."

"Sarah," Clementine hissed. Why the hell would she say that? Was she trying to get everyone to hate her?

"B-but don't worry!" The other girl tried to save face. "It didn't have bullets left in it."

"What was an empty gun gonna to do?" Another intervened. He had short salt and pepper hair.

Clementine answered around her spoon, "it was to instill fear. Obviously I couldn't shoot it."

Luke raised his brows in surprise. "Would you have?"

"Maybe."

The two of them shared a laughed, melting Clementine's earlier tension with him. Troy still lurked in a dark corner of her mind, but for now she pushed that aside as Sarah and Luke began introductions. Putting names to faces wasn't as difficult as Clem imagined. It was actually easier considering the whole gang wasn't present. Speaking of which, Clementine overheard Pete and Carlos discussing Rebecca. She remembered Luke mentioning her before, but she wasn't close enough to hear details.

At the end of the meal, Luke offered to take Clem's bowl. She shook her head, preferring to do it herself. Yeah, he intended on keeping her safe and comfortable, but that did not mean she wouldn't do for herself. Nick nudged him as he got up, to which he slapped the front of his cap as he followed behind Clementine.

"I've been meaning to talk with you alone." He admitted when he caught up.

"Oh yeah?" Clem felt slightly nervous at his words.

"Yeah," Luke appeared more serious than he had at the table. There was no more humor or smiling eyes. No clever remarks or lighthearted banter. "Troy wasn't meant to search you. He was only ordered to pat you down and step out when Tavia returned."

"That… makes sense." She wished she'd known that beforehand. She could have stopped everything. It was a little too late now.

"I just wanna know if you're all right." Luke set his dish down in a large sink. He looked to Clem, waiting to receive her bowl and an answer. She gave neither, so he faced her full frontal and even went as far as to put his hands on her shoulders. "If something happened you gotta tell me, Clem."

She swallowed her guilt and playfully pushed one of his hands off. "Nothing happened, Luke." Lie. "I'm fine." Another lie. "He just… gives me the creeps." Truth. "Now stop looking at me like that."

"Yeah, but he didn't touch you or anything, did he?"

"It was kind of his job to." She repeated Troy's words, which instantly sent a shiver up her spine.

Luke sighed in frustration. He couldn't tell if she were purposely avoiding his question or messing with him. "Clem, that's not what I—"

Behind them, a commotion stirred from within their group. Carlos stood face to face with Carver, Pete with his hands on the doctor's shoulders, and Sarah below them crying. Luke and Clementine glanced worriedly at another before going to investigate.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked Nick.

Nick looked frighteningly upset. He didn't repress his emotions like Clementine did. His anger was on full display. "They're sending Sarah on the upcoming raid."

"So?" Clementine didn't understand the issue.

Luke swore, running a hand over his face. "She doesn't… she isn't fit for that kind of thing yet." He explained almost silently, not that Sarah paid attention. She cried for her father.

"What do you mean?" Clem furrowed her brows. "Isn't this a good thing then?" It was Sarah's chance to grow up. To learn. It would be a perfect place to fail considering she'd have people around for back up.

Luke shook his head the same moment Bill took notice of their arrival. He walked over, ignoring Carlos's calls of distress, and smiled broadly. He looked to be the very essence of a wolf in sheep's skin. Clementine knew better than to mistake his friendly grin as anything welcoming.

She put her hands on her hips while Luke took a somewhat defensive position next to her. He wasn't about to permit any harm to her, nor was she allowing anyone to suffer on her behalf.

But Carver surprised them. He did nothing more than hand her a slip of paper, "welcome to Howe's Hardware." Four words left his lips, and then he left, followed by a raging Carlos and a concerned Pete.

Luke made a face, baffled. "What does it say?" He leaned his head over Clementine's shoulder to get a peek.

Clem felt his hair tickling the side of her face. Though she refused to scratch it as she read the slip.

"So what _does_ it say?" Nick asked impatiently.

Clementine crumpled the paper. "I'm on the list." This was how Carver wanted her to prove herself. He wanted her to go out for supplies. Wanted her to risk _her_ life, feed _his_ people, stock _his_ shelves. And for what? Did Bill think she'd do all this simply because he offered the façade of a safe haven?

She shook her head adamantly, throwing the paper at Luke's chest. She didn't want this. Clementine knew for certain that this place wasn't for her. She had been so dumb convincing herself otherwise. It wasn't safe if Troy lived here, if Carver beat people for not locking the fridge, if he jeopardized the lives of people he knew weren't capable of making it on their own.

Luke followed Clementine as she made her way out. He sprinted to keep up. She moved quicker now that some of her energy had been restored and was much more fired up.

"What?" She whirled around as Luke called her name for the fifth time.

"Stop," he panted. "Just stop, okay?"

"I've already made up my mind to leave." She stated.

"What? No. You can't." Luke quickly glanced around, but no one was there. "Don't say things like that."

She laughed humorlessly. "Or what? Carver will beat me? Yeah, I know. That's why I'm leaving. You guys are fucking crazy for staying here." _And I'm crazier for thinking this place was anything but a hoax._

"I wouldn't let him do anything like that, Clementine." Luke assured. He searched her eyes, wanting to find the faith he'd been entrusted with. He saw nothing but bubbling distaste. "I convinced you to come here, and now it's my responsibility to you that this place is everything I promised it would be."

Clem shook her head again. "That doesn't matter anymore, Luke. It doesn't. I just… I just want to go. Please just let me go."

"Even if I wanted to I can't." He stared, despairing. "Carver knows your face now. Knows your name. Knows that if you left you'd have nothing. He'll hunt you down and easily bring you back."

Luke's words sunk in. Against her will Clementine would be stuck here with that madman and Troy. Troy who would find ways to corner and trap her like at dinner. Who would undoubtedly find ways to manipulate her to do things she didn't want. How was this supposed to be a chance to start over? How was Clementine supposed to be happy here? Even with Luke here, today proved that he wouldn't always be around to help. While bearing a tough front, she would live in fear. More fear than any walker could ever bring.

"Where's my hammer?" she asked Luke. Until she could get out, she would not be without a weapon.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck. "It's in another room. I'll get it back to you later."

Clem nodded. Aside from her weapon there was something much more concerning weighing on her mind. She fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt. "Troy is going on the raid." She'd have to sleep near him. Would he try anything? If he did would Clem be in a position to stop him?

"Hey, don't worry." Luke's infamous, goofy smile returned. "That creep tries anything on my watch I got 'em." He pointed with his thumb to the machete on his back.

Luke stepped closer then, and Clementine surprised him with a hug. She pressed herself close, wanting to feel the security and tenderness from earlier. It was there. Stronger even. It wrapped around her, or perhaps that was simply Luke's own arms. Either way, she felt safe. Powerful. It gave her courage to survive these next few days. Because even if Carver would never let her go, Clementine would never stop trying to get away.

* * *

a/n: this was a seriously long chapter. i apologize for that, but there didn't seem like an appropriate place to cut it off that wouldn't be awkward. i'm thinking about making them shorter. although if you like lengthy posts, let me know or don't if they aren't an issue. i just know long chaps put some readers off. anyway, this was a particularly difficult one to write. i don't know why, but that's the reason it took a bit for me to update. i had to revise and rewrite many times before i was satisfied. very frustrating. but thank you everyone for the follows, favorites, reviews, and for simply reading! it is always appreciated and i always want to give you my best to show that. action and chemistry will pick up in the following chapters, so please stay tune for more cluke ~


	6. Chapter 6

"He wasn't actually my brother, but he sure acted like one." Clementine rolled her eyes at the memory. "He was always blaming me for stuff."

Luke grinned, "like what?"

"Putting bugs on his pillow."

"Did you?"

She smirked, "yes."

Luke playfully nudged Clem's shoulder, laughing, which she returned with a smile. She tilted her head back on the wall behind her, leaning slightly on Luke for support. It felt bittersweet reminiscing about the past with him. Those who they had lost proved painful to remember but refreshing all the same. Clementine didn't know what it was, but something about Luke made her believe that everything would be okay. Exchanging stories with him about before was something the girl could never do with anyone, at least not after her parents and Lee. Maybe the feeling came from the way Luke had held her. His embrace was warm and familiar, and even in a chaotic circumstance gave her again a sense of reason and ease.

Clementine pinched her arm, not wanting to further any thought about Luke in that way. There were just a few minutes left before curfew, and the two of them spent the remaining time sitting on wooden crates, eating leftover crackers. They were stale, but helped pass time when moments grew quiet.

"What do you suppose happens after you turn?" Luke suddenly asked. He stared down at his hands, twirling the Saltine between his fingers.

Clementine took a bite of hers, chewing thoughtfully. "I don't know." She thought back to when she'd been forced to leave Lee. She'd been worried about the same thing since Clem couldn't bring herself to shoot him. "Maybe we're just gone. To Heaven."

Luke arched a brow. "You still believe in that bullshit?"

She shrugged. "At this point I think anything is possible."

"Glad you're so optimistic."

It was Clementine's turn to bump Luke. What was with the sudden sourness? He swore under his breath, being nearly being knocked off by her push, and shot her a not so amused glare. He settled back onto the crate, making a show of his irritation. Although it was clear he was playing up the act something was noticeably wrong. His atmosphere changed.

Just as Clementine opened her mouth to voice her concerns, a tone sounded above. Luke pushed himself to his feet, motioning with his hand for Clem to follow suit. Even though the man's face was turned away, she still noticed the serious and grave expression there. Slowly, Clementine eased herself onto the floor next to him. She followed as he began walking toward the bunks.

"The bunks?" She questioned. It didn't sound pleasant.

"Yeah," Luke frowned as he dodged an older woman coming from the restroom. "It's where we sleep. Girls on one side, guys on the other."

"That sounds kind of… crowded."

"It is."

Clementine sighed, disturbing the curls resting on her forehead. She at least hoped there was a far gap between the genders. If not, snakes like Troy would have no issue preying on whomever they chose. It was a troubling thought, but after dinner she'd gone with Luke to get her hammer. So it would be at her side if needed. There was no reason for worry.

Eventually, Luke stopped in front of a door, opening it to allow Clementine to pass through. She thanked him before descending the steep staircase. What was this? A basement? It seemed like an odd place for sleeping if not a little eerie. As she reached the base, Clementine realized it was exactly that: a creepy underground. Around her a litter of cots surrounded the windowless area, and thankfully there was a large opening in the middle of the cluster.

"Bonnie," Luke whispered. There were people already cuddled inside their beds, presumably asleep, so he couldn't speak too loudly.

With a smile, the redhead turned. No matter how fatigued, Bonnie was always pleased to see Luke. Although she was not happy to see the girl travelling next to him. Likewise, Clementine felt her stomach dip as she recognized the woman.

"Hey, Luke." Bonnie returned to what she'd been working on. It was a bed, likely meant for Clementine. "Are you turnin' in early tonight?"

He sat on a cot adjacent to the redhead. "No, I still have to met with Carver later to discuss something." Luke rubbed the side of his head. Whatever it was, Clementine guessed it was not something he looked forward to.

Bonnie glanced at him. "If it's about Rebecca, Carlos said she should be fine. Maybe anemia or somethin'. It's hard to tell nowadays, but he said not to worry." Bonnie noticed Luke's alert stare and added, "so don't worry."

Little did she know that Luke stared nervously at Clementine because she wasn't supposed to know, or at least he didn't want her to. As it was, Rebecca did not want anyone aware of her recent condition to avoid whispers and such. The girl in the cap simply shrugged, fully acknowledging that she wasn't to be privy.

"All done." Bonnie stood from her squat by the bed. She scrutinized Clementine as she did so, who shifted her gaze upon meeting hers.

"Listen, Bonnie," Clem began. She wanted to apologize for her earlier actions in the dining hall. She'd been too eager to eat and hadn't meant to blow her off in the way she had. She'd only just gotten here and already it seemed like she'd made more enemies than friends. Clem didn't want someone else against her.

However, Bonnie swatted a hand at her, waving away any excuses the girl might give. Clementine couldn't tell if it were because the redhead didn't care to hear it or had already moved on. Either way, Bonnie took a bed not too far from Clem's and began removing her shoes.

"There's no blanket." _Or pillow_ , Clem noted.

"I a'int your momma." Bonnie answered grudgingly. "You can make your own bed."

How was she supposed to do that? Clementine surveyed the room, but without proper lighting and layout of the area, she didn't know the first place to look.

Beside her, Luke sighed. Clem watched as he went to open a nearby cabinet, retrieving what was asked for. He dropped the contents on top of her cot and began arranging them in place. It was strange seeing a man like himself prepare a bed. It looked out of place. Nevertheless, Clementine dropped down on the other side to assist.

"I don't want to be a burden on you." She told him. Perhaps Luke was realizing the energy it would take to keep her content and that was why he was acting different. The last thing she wanted him to feel was the heavy weight of obligation.

"It's not that, Clem." Luke answered.

"What is it then?"

"Just tired." Was all he said, and for a moment Clementine didn't think he'd elaborate. Although after pulling the duvet over the cot, Luke continued, wearing closed-lip smile, "hey, don't go lookin' like that. I'm fine. I just got a long while before I can sleep, is all."

"Because of Carver?"

He nodded, resting his cheek on the arms he'd folded over her bed. When he shut his eyes Clementine said no more. She watched him. He looked completely used up, but even with bags hanging under his eyes and unkempt hair, he managed to look somewhat peaceful.

Clem laid her own head down mere inches from Luke's. She'd let him sleep for a bit. He needed it. In the meantime Clementine listened to his breath steady. To the tick of a clock. And the soft noise of feet as others made their way into the bunks. Quiet whispers swirled around the room, like it was one big slumber party, but quickly died out upon being shushed. Some girls giggled in response.

A sudden light shot through the dark room as someone entered.

"You have to be quiet, Sarah."

Clementine twisted her head to look behind her. It was Nick. His arms wrapped around Sarah as she sobbed into his shoulder. The two of them nearly toppled down the stairs with the way she clung onto him.

While the two passed, Clem ducked her headed into the folds of her arms. She didn't want Nick to ask for her help or to fetch tissues for Sarah's snotty nose. That was not something she could deal with on top of the day she'd had. Thankfully, the duo went by without a word. However, Nick did glance questionably at Luke, who snored softly on Clem's bed.

As the minutes went by, Clementine herself shifted restlessly. She propped her chin on top of her crossed arms before lightly tapping on Luke's cheek. He didn't respond. Didn't even flinch. So she did something her mother used to do for her, which was caress his face. It was soft, but as she ran the backs of her fingers along his jaw she felt the itchy prickle of stubble. This caused the man to stir, and Clementine drew back when Luke's eyes fluttered open. They were red.

"Shit," he rubbed at his face as if to wipe the exhaustion away and exhaled through his nose. "How long was I out?"

"Fifteen minutes maybe." She said, watching as his hands clenched.

Sitting up, Luke ran a hand through his hair. Dread filled his brown eyes as his legs shifted to prepare for standing.

Clementine curled her fingers around his forearm before he went anywhere. She needed to tell him something. Anything. Even though Luke denied her being the reason for his change in attitude, he didn't strike her as the type of person who'd admit otherwise. And she couldn't bear the thought of him being tense because of her, not after all he'd done.

He turned his eyes to her, expectantly. With his undivided focus, Clem almost wanted to laugh it off as nothing, to tell him to forget it, but Clementine knew she couldn't. She wouldn't allow Luke to stress.

"Thank you," Clementine said.

Luke scoffed. That's what this fuss was about? "Don't you think you've said that enough?"

"No," she said sternly. "I mean it. I know I've acted ungrateful toward you, and I'm sorry." Clementine had put him through a lot today with her whirlwind of emotions, and Luke put up with it even without knowing the reasoning.

"I'm glad you came back for me." She finished honestly. Without food and water today, Clem knew she would've died if not for him.

Luke glanced down at where Clementine squeezed his arm. He didn't know what she was getting at by telling him this. There wasn't anything for her to apologize for, at least nothing that Luke could see. Yeah, she acted out of line a few times, but it was nothing too bad that he hadn't already forgiven her for.

Slowly, he pulled Clem's fingers away from his sleeve.

"Well, I'm happy to have helped." He stood then, letting Clem's hand fall.

Clementine didn't respond. And when Luke met her stare he saw that her's was wide.

That all he had to say?

"Stop it," Luke slapped the bill of her cap, knocking into her face. He didn't like the expression she made or her quiet.

Still, the girl remained silent as she fixed her hat. Of course he didn't understand her confession. Whatever. Clementine kicked her shoes off, crawling into her bed. She had just pulled the covers into her lap when Luke leaned over so they were eye to eye.

Clem returned the stare levelly when Luke smugly said, "Y'know, I'm an expert at talking to girls who don't wanna to talk to me."

"Pft," she scoffed, "yeah right."

"See?" Luke grinned, victorious, as Clementine smiled and rolled her eyes. It was then that he straightened his back, deciding that was his signal to leave. His heart felt lighter going on a good note with her. He could only hope dealing with Carver would go as well. The past few days had been rough, and all Luke wanted was a nice, restful sleep.

"Night," he told Clem.

"Night, darlin'," Bonnie, appearing behind Luke, said. She looked annoyed with her creased brow. "I can't sleep with you two yappin' over here. This isn't your side anyway, Luke. Sorry but get out." Though she didn't look very sorry at all.

Clementine stared at Luke in surprise. Darling? She wanted to see a reaction, to hear an explanation, but he turned too quickly, heading up the stairs and closing the door behind him.

Blinking away the shock, the girl turned to Bonnie. "Were you two…" Clem didn't know why, but imagining them together bothered her. Since they met, Luke had been very adamant about keeping her happy, not anyone else. She wouldn't have thought he'd promise her something like that if he were in a relationship. Right?

Bonnie didn't answer at first. Clementine watched her tuck herself back in bed, relief flooding her face. A moment later, she propped herself up as Clementine peeled off her jacket.

The girl stuffed her socks inside her shoes before laying down. When Bonnie didn't reply, she said, "I shouldn't have asked, sorry."

"Well, you did." The redhead laid back on her pillow. "Do you still want an answer or not?"

Clementine rolled over and gave her back to the woman, "sure." It would be a lie if Clem said she wasn't curious.

"Luke is something else, that's for sure." Her voice was light as if she were remembering the days in which Luke used that 'something' on her. Clementine didn't even want to imagine. "He got me out of a tough spot when I first got here, and I guess that's where it started."

"Okay," Clem shut her eyes. She didn't want to hear anymore, especially if it were going to be a long story.

Bonnie, however, wasn't finished and didn't appreciate Clementine's sudden disinterest. Her voice hardened, "all I'm saying is that Luke is sweet on all the girls. Don't go feelin' special just 'cause he's showing you attention. That's just how he is, all right?"

"All right," the girl answered.

Bonnie huffed, but Clementine did her best to ignore her altogether. She would've like to think Luke had a reason for helping her today, for giving her food and a place to stay. He wouldn't have done that for just anyone, would he? Although Bonnie had known Luke longer, so perhaps she knew him better and the way he treated Clem was normal for him. In which case, Clementine was just another girl he would show the ropes to. He wouldn't stick around.

She squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to sleep. No matter the issues she's had with Luke, she didn't want to be distanced from him. Clementine wanted at least one friend. Just one person she could depend on to stay. At least for a little bit.

Clem clenched her fingers around her hammer and curled into a ball.

She didn't want to be alone.

* * *

a/n: the response to this story has been amazing. for an entire four years i hadn't been able to write more than three pages to a story. i'd gotten too caught up in getting reviews that i became dependent on them, and thus losing my love for the craft. but this story has broken that cycle as i have found enjoyment in writing itself again. the fact that i enjoy writing this story and that others enjoy reading it is very rewarding to me after all this time. because before i forgot that both were possible. and to know you guys like it means something very special to me. so thank you to every follow, favorite, and review. you're amazing. please stay tune for more cluke ~ it's a new day next chapter and things are heating up.


	7. Chapter 7

Clementine rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she entered Carver's office. The first rays of sunlight kissed her skin in greeting when she entered. Across the room Bill stood in front of a long window.

This time it would only be the two of them in the confided space.

Clementine felt suffocated, but she ignored the feeling stepped deeper into the office.

 _Breathe in, breathe out._ She could do this.

When Carver heard her arrive, he turned slightly and motioned for her to sit, wearing a smile about as warm as the morning dew. "You don't have to look so disappointed to see me." He said as Clem took her seat.

The girl slouched in the chair and kept her eyes from Carver's. She wasn't disappointed per se, but definitely disinterested as she folded her arms over her chest. Carver was the last person Clem wanted to see. She wanted to be in bed. Away from him.

"I'm not what you were expecting, huh?"

No, he wasn't. When she'd been woken Clem thought it'd be Luke. She wanted it to be Luke. Instead it had been Tavia informing her about this meeting with Bill.

"That's all right." He went on. "I anticipated as much after the impression I left on you yesterday. I want to apologize for that."

"I can handle it." Carver wasn't the worst she had to deal with, and he certainly wouldn't be the last.

That made him smile, "atta girl."

He walked around his desk and made his way to Clementine, stretching as if to pat her shoulder.

She moved just out of reach, staring blankly back at him. While Clementine didn't hold a grudge, that didn't make them friends. They weren't on a level of closeness that allowed any sort of touching, and she doubted they ever would.

He retracted his hand, unaffected, and leaned back against his desk. He studied her every move — watched her down to the seconds between breaths. Clementine couldn't tell what he thought, but his gaze was like the shock of ice water. It took everything in her not to shiver, and somehow she managed to remain under control. Inside Clementine felt like jello with doubt dancing on her only shred of confidence.

Clementine tried to hide it as she glanced casually to the side. She'd need to keep that confidence in order to survive the consequences of her next words.

"I'm leaving." She admitted freely. Her chest was suddenly tight.

Carver frowned, eyes narrowing. "I don't follow." He said slowly. Though it was clear that he _did_ follow.

"I have to move on." Clem swallowed and spoke around her fear. "I really appreciate you taking care of me though." She added quickly.

Carver gave but a single laugh as if he couldn't believe what he heard. He rubbed at his jaw. Clem couldn't read the expression in his eyes, but it was a look she didn't expose herself to long. It was dark, calculating, and something else. That something else scared her.

"I don't think you understand how things work around here, Clementine. You're not leaving." He shot her a look when she began to protest. Quieting, she grit her teeth. "When you stepped into that car you made a commitment."

"I didn't know that getting into it." She shot back.

"It doesn't matter. There's no reason to leave, and I've already counted you as a valuable. You are needed here, and there aren't many I can say that about."

"I don't care. I don't want to stay. That is reason enough."

"Not for me." A sinister look crossed his face. _Proceed_ _with caution_ , it read.

Clementine stared back with an unruly expression to match. "You can't keep me here. I don't need permission to go."

"Treason is a big talk for such a little girl." He sneered. His teeth gleamed like that of a cunning wolf.

Carver was mocking her. Clementine knew. She clenched her shaking fists and bit back her anger. He wanted her to step out of line. Wanted her to fight. To see how far he could push her. Then he'd punish her. And knowing him, he'd probably enjoy it.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked. "I heard you've had a rough time making friends. Is that the issue?"

"No."

The sharpness in her voice told otherwise. Carver smiled as an idea came to him.

"You should congratulate Rebecca when you see her." He offered.

Involuntarily, Clem perked up in interest. There was that name again, "Rebecca?"

"Strong African American woman," Bill explained, "cute curly hair like yours. Feisty little thing. You'll know her when you see her. Hangs around Luke."

The girl eyed the man, slightly skeptical. Like everything else she'd witnessed, Bill appeared convincing on the surface, but what underlying plans brewed below?

She decided to prod further. "Congratulating her for what exactly?"

"She's pregnant with my child."

The girl couldn't help but scoff. The idea of anyone reproducing with _him_ was almost more comical than Carver becoming a father. Was that really what Luke had been trying to keep from her? It didn't seem as big of a deal as he'd made it out to be. Clementine couldn't fathom why this information was being kept secret. It was ridiculous in every sense of the word.

Nonetheless, Clem shook her head. "No, getting attached just makes leaving harder."

"I already said you weren't going anywhere." The edge in his voice returned.

"I don't care what you _say_ I'm _doing_ it regardless. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You owe me your life." Carver said through his teeth. "It would be in your best interest to cease the attitude."

Clementine was aware that she was pushing her limits. A flashback of Troy entered her mind. She remembered clearly the screaming and banging against the walls. She almost thought better of picking a fight because of the memory. It wasn't the right time. The girl needed people on her side, not against it.

Almost but not quite.

"Fuck you," she took the bait. Carver needed to be clear on where they stood. She didn't like him and wouldn't pretend otherwise, especially when he only had intentions to use her.

If Clem owed her life to anyone it would be Luke. Luke went back to help her at the risk of his own life. Luke fed and gave her water. Luke offered her a home. A friend. Hope. Bill was nothing more than a figure head, which was why Clementine had no problem picking this battle with him. He couldn't take credit for something he had no part in.

Something snapped in Carver after Clem spoke. His eyes went frighteningly still with rage.

He dashed forward. Clementine attempted to scramble out of his way, but he caught and held the front of her shirt. She felt the coolness of the air on her stomach before hearing the same rush of air roaring in her ears. She was falling. Crashing back into her chair and toppling to the ground.

Clementine groaned, but hurriedly rolled over. The sharp pains in her shoulder blades screamed for her to lie back down, but she rose. She swayed to the dizziness in her head but soon found balance in the rapid beat of her heart.

In front of her, Carver stood, nostrils flared in anger. His eyes glinted as if they themselves mocked her. Clementine's blood boiled at the sight. She took a defensive position when he charged for another attack.

There was surprisingly little time to react, but Clem managed to dodge last minute. She was still jumbled from the shock of his earlier ambush, but slowly the adrenaline began taking over. She wouldn't fall victim to another obvious assault like that.

"I'm just one person." She huffed as he came in for a punch. He tried to counter it with a swift kick to the legs. Clementine struggled to elude both. He was fast. "What affect does one less have?"

"Completion," he grunted back.

 _What?_

With her momentarily distracted, Carver landed a hard blow Clementine's face. A yelp escaped her lips as she stumbled back. Her hand instantly went to her wounded cheek. It came away red.

Clementine swore. Blood pooled in her mouth, and she pursued her lips to keep them from trembling. It didn't take a doctor to know her bullet wound had been reopened. It hurt like a motherfucker.

Tears clouded her vision. She wanted to cry, but one look at Carver convinced her not to. She had spoken out against him and she'd stand by that decision, whether it was a good one or not. And he had to see her stand tall, not with her nose sniveling in the dirt.

The weird, if not troubling, thing was that he seemed glad. Almost proud. Of her.

"What?"

A twitch came to Bill's lips. Clementine thought she'd set him off again, but he did nothing more than smile.

"You have a real nice day." With that, he turned his back, heading toward the door. Over his shoulder he called, "remember what I said about Rebecca and making friends. You'll need them."

"Fuck you," she responded under her breath.

—

Carlos didn't ask questions when Clementine appeared in his office. He only shook his head and directed her toward the bed. Gratefully, she took a seat.

"I won't be any trouble after this." She told him.

"I doubt that." He sounded mad, but there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Maybe he didn't hate Clementine as much as she'd thought. She looked down, processing his kindness and gentle hands on her face. The gestures encouraged her to speak more. "Why don't you want Sarah going on the raid?" Clem asked as Carlos carefully peeled off her bandages.

He seemed ready to anger. Though he cooled himself almost immediately, answering calmly, "she's just not ready."

"Can we get her ready?"

"No."

"Okay," Clementine asked no more about his daughter. The topic was clearly off limits. So they sat in silence until Carlos finished.

When he did, Clementine thanked him. He nodded and handed her a plastic cup filled with water.

She gave him a confused look. "What is this for?"

"You have blood smear on your teeth." The doctor's face pinched as he said it.

And Clementine was embarrassed. If she had disgusted a doctor, someone used to unsettling sights, she must've looked pretty awful.

A quick swish and spit into the sink solved her problem fairly quick, and together they exited through the door. Apparently, Clem had came just when Carlos had been ready to take off.

"Sorry," she said.

"Just don't make a habit of it."

"I won't."

She smiled. After yesterday's events, Clem was sure she'd landed herself on his list of enemies. She was relieved know she hadn't. The less people that hated her the more bearable the rest of her stay would be. At least Clementine hoped.

The girl found her way to the dining hall easy enough with the doctor's guidance. It was more crowded than last night. People shoved past Clem on their way out, looking none too happy with her in the way.

Whatever.

That morning she saw oatmeal was being served. Sweet oatmeal that caused the girl's mouth to water. She wondered if it would always do that now that she'd nearly starved to death.

Without a word, Carlos slipped away into the sea of people. Clementine saw him taking his ration before disappearing from sight — probably to find his daughter.

Quickly, Clem made her way across the room to claim her own food. She stood still with the steaming bowl in hand. It burned her fingertips.

She saw Luke sitting where they had yesterday. He appeared refreshed as he laughed about something Pete said. His skin was bright, radiant with a smile, and most of all rested. He went on to wrap an arm around Sarah's shoulders, pulling their heads close. The girl in glasses giggled at whatever Luke said and smacked his chest playfully. Carlos looked to be scolding him for something, resulting in Luke raising his hands in defense and everyone in their group laughing.

Watching their wit from afar saddened Clementine as she sat at a vacant table. She couldn't sit with Luke and the others. He hadn't invited her, and she didn't feel close enough to everyone to simply join. They'd look at her weird and then everything after would be awkward. Although eating alone didn't feel like the better option either. The girl was surrounded by dozens of people, yet Clementine couldn't have felt lonelier. Everyone looked to be having such a great time, acting like hell hadn't washed over their planet. But not her. She only observed, dejected. Clem put on an air like she wanted to get away. But maybe what she really wanted was a reason to stay. Yes. She wanted companionship.

Clementine had been stirring her spoon in her oatmeal when she decided she wasn't hungry. Someone shouted at her for wasting food, but she paid no mind. The distant voice kind of sounded like Troy, not that that made a difference. If anything the girl walked faster toward the exit.

The air was clearer back in the halls. Not as much noise. People. Or hot air. It was just her and a few others. Those who milled about stared at Clementine. She was unfamiliar and didn't look like them with her dirty face and clothes. Some offered awkward smiles when she looked at them, and others didn't even bother.

It felt like high school all over again with the way some of these people huddled together, judging.

Clementine felt their stares as she made her way up a staircase. She didn't know where it lead, didn't care, so long as it took her away from everyone else.

She meet with a door at the top, and upon opening it the soft heat of the morning sun hit her face. The breeze licked her skin, leaving behind goose bumps, and she breathed. She felt free out there on the open space of the rooftop. A greenhouse stood before her. An actual green house with glass windows and plant life spilling out it. Solar panels also lined the perimeter; although they didn't seem to work, Clem was impressed nonetheless. It was a reminder of how things used to be. Of how they could be again.

She strolled to the edge of the building and looked down on the walkers. There were two clawing at the store's boarder. It groaned under their weight but held firm, thank God. Clementine counted how many there where altogether. Thirty-two. She could handle thirty-two.

"You going to jump or what?"

Startled, Clementine stumbled away from the edge. She would've toppled right over had the voice not grabbed her elbow. She shot them a glare. Nick.

"What were you waiting for?" He asked. "If you hadn't looked so doubtful I would've let you fall. Hell, you still can if you want."

"Fuck off," she said. Clementine returned to her position on the edge. Only this time she sat and dangled her feet.

Nick shrugged and took a spot next to her.

"You weren't at breakfast today." She noted.

"You were looking for me?"

"Of course I wasn't."

"Oh, I see. You were watching Luke."

"Says who?"

"Says the guilty look on your face." He laughed.

Clementine continued staring at the two walkers. They were so desperate to get in. She wished she was as passionate about something. But she wasn't. Instead she sat in limbo at Howe's, unable to decide what she wanted.

To go or to leave. To be alone or with unreliable people. It was frustrating.

And she had the need to vent. She needed to just talk about something so her bottled feelings wouldn't get the best of her. "I wasn't trying to kill myself." Clem told Nick.

"Sure looked that way."

"Well, I wasn't, okay?"

"I get the feeling you want me to ask what you were really doing."

"I guess."

Nick sighed. "What were you doing then?"

Clementine felt a rush of jitters in the pit of her stomach. Would Nick sell her out to Carver if she spread the talk of 'treason'? "I want to leave."

"We're going on a raid tomorrow morning. Can't you wait?"

"That's not what I mean." Clementine bit her lip. Nick eyed her questionably. He didn't really care what she meant. He didn't even know why he had spoken to her in the first place. "I meant that I want to escape. Leave. For good."

The man stared at Clem for a long while. Then he blinked, turning away, and took a drag of something she hadn't even realized he had. For a long moment he didn't say anything. Just watched as the lurkers groaned and ran into each other.

"All right." He finally said.

"All right?"

"Yeah."

She furrowed her brows. "All right what?"

"All right let's go."

Clementine couldn't believe it. "You're serious?" She said it with skepticism, but the girl was just happy someone agreed that this place wasn't worth staying in.

He blew smoke from between his lips. "Yeah, but not right now."

Her hope deflated, replaced by frantic panic. "I can't stay, Nick." She'd been so close to having someone validate the very thing she questioned. She'd been ready to take off right then and there — if only he'd said _yes, right now._ Her heart sped up at the thought of being locked inside Howe's any longer with Troy and Carver. She couldn't do it. She needed to go.

"Will you relax?" Nick looked at her strangely.

That look caused Clementine to pause. What was she doing acting like that?

She composed her features. Though her heart still beat with a fury against her chest. What would become of her if she waited to leave? What fight would Bill pick with her next? Would he hit her again? Would Troy touch her again? And would anyone stop him? Would she?

Her eyes fell to the item in Nick's hands.

"I know what that is."

Nick scoffed, "the fuck you do."

"It's a blunt."

"Surprise, surprise." He blew another fog of smoke into the air. It swirled and danced around Clementine's face. "Do you want a hit?"

Yes, she did. She had never smoked before, but she knew what pot did. It would take away the anxiety and set her at ease.

On the other hand, Clem could very well jump off the ledge. It didn't look that far down, and she had certainly sustained worse. If she went and headed straight north she'd finally be free and in charge of her own survival. No longer would she be trapped and under someone else's rule, at someone else's mercy.

Clementine glanced back at Nick. He wiggled the joint between his fingers, urging her to take it.

She pursued her lips.

[ **VOTING CLOSED**. CHAPTER EIGHT IS IN THE WORKS]

* * *

a/n: a **very important** author's note. please chose your decisions wisely as all three **have consequences**. maybe that wasn't as urgent as thought but there. i said it  & i'm not deleting it because you should know. even though i didn't give very many options, i'm curious to see what everyone's reasoning is behind your choices (if you decide to leave an explanation which would be super cool :D). once again i want to thank everyone for being amazing and supportive by reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. c': you all are very sweet to me. please stay tune for more cluke ~


	8. Chapter 8

**[RISK THE JUMP & ESCAPE]**

Clementine shook her head, denying the offered blunt. She needed a clear head, and a temporary outlet would only prolong the inevitable.

Nick shrugged and settled back on his forearms. He basked in the sun, not seeming to have a care in the world. Clem, on the other hand, fidgeted at his side. She wondered if she really could make it out of here by jumping. Would it be that simple?

She stalled. "Where did you even get that?"

Nick followed her eyes to the pot between his fingers. "I grow it in the greenhouse."

"Carver lets you?"

"He doesn't know." He gave Clem a sharp look, slowly blowing smoke from his lips. "I'd like to keep it that way."

She went still with shock. "He'll kill you." And he probably would. Clem remembered briefly of a conversation she had with Luke. He'd warned her of mood altering substances, told her that Carver didn't 'appreciate' those kind of hobbies and punished anyone who indulged harshly.

Nick continued. "Which is why you won't say anything, right?"

The girl nodded and pulled her legs to her chest. She wouldn't tell on Nick if only to salvage whatever reputation she had around here. Although this did further assure her decision to leave. Bill was unhinged and couldn't be trusted to make rational decisions. Or maybe he was _too_ rational for Clem's taste. She didn't know.

What Clementine did know was that she felt small sitting on the roof, insignificant. Like an animal held in captivity. She had no authority here, no one familiar here. She would slowly lose herself if she stayed — that she was sure of because it was already happening.

Clementine stared down at the walkers again, almost jealous of their simple lives. What was it like to not care? To live for only one purpose other than to survive?

Clem shook her head, knowing she didn't have the luxury to daydream. She needed a plan.

She analyzed the ground, judging the distance between it and her. It was a long drop, and she had never been a fan of heights.

Clem gulped and instead directed her attention to the lining of Howe's. It was a mostly flat structure; however, a thin ledge jutted from the building and provided a less than ideal opportunity for escape. Not to mention it was her only opportunity aside from walking out the heavily guarded doors.

"Don't," Nick said suddenly. His eyes were serious when they flickered to her. "I already know what you're planning to do, and it's fucking stupid."

"You don't understand." She argued. Her mind momentarily wondered to Troy and Carver. There were too many things could happen if she stayed, and none of them were good.

"It's shitty here with shitty people. I get it, but this is an equally shitty time to take off."

"Stay out of it." Clementine snapped. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I've done a lot of dumb shit in my life. I think I know a fool's plan when I see one."

Clementine stood. She didn't want to hear this. Nick could go tattle tale for all Clem cared. It wouldn't stop her. Unless they tied her hands and feet, nothing would.

"I'm not joking around, Clementine. Don't," He urged but made no move to stop her.

"What happened to you just letting me fall?"

There was quiet, and Clementine knew she had won. And for the first time since Christa left, she felt a surge of confidence. Confidence that she'd lost after being abandoned. Being vulnerable at Howe's had crippled her, but she wouldn't let it hold her back.

This choice was right for her, and that wasn't something Nick couldn't dispute. He didn't know what she had to suffer behind these walls. If he did maybe he wouldn't be so adamant about staying himself.

Without another word, Clementine strode to the edge of Howe's. She didn't hesitant as she crouched and swung a leg over. She braced her arms on the perimeter before bringing her other foot down. Then slowly she lowered herself.

Her arms trembled under her weight; she wasn't used to this. But once she dangled just above the protrusion she noted from earlier, she let go.

Quickly, she placed her palms flat on the building to keep balance. Once she had it, Clementine turned slowly and examined the fence boarding Howe's. From her perch, she stood just barely above it.

This jump would have to be good.

Deep breath.

 _In_.

 _Out_.

Her eyes snap open.

And she jumped.

The wind roared in her ears much like before. It was loud and cold. But refreshing all the same.

A laugh escaped the girl's lips as she whirled past Howe's boarder. She made it. She was free.

However, Clem realized too late that she was falling fast. The ground came at her too quickly and she hadn't braced for landing. She hadn't even thought through _how_ to land.

 _Pop._

Clementine's body hit and skid across the ground. Grass was in her mouth, dirt in her eyes, pebbles in her ears. She tumbled like a plastic bag in the wind. That is until she gradually slid to a stop on her face.

She couldn't find her breath in the first few moments of stillness. She couldn't feel anything. Her body was in shock.

Then it registered with her brain, and the agony washed over like a wave. Clementine bit down on her lip. Pain and heat radiated from her ankle.

Walkers stumbled nearby. They somehow hadn't noticed her yet, but Clem knew that wouldn't last long. She was fresh food and, in this condition, ripe for the picking. With only a matter of seconds to spare, the girl attempted to crawl to stand. But her wounded foot gave way, protesting the pressure applied, and sent her toppling to her knees.

She tried again and made some progress with a hobble.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Nick remained seated on the roof of Howe's. He watched Clem's feeble efforts to walk as walkers began taking notice of her. They staggered in Clementine's direction, clawing and howling at the air. His stomach twisted because he knew what would happen next. The question was if he wanted to watch it play out or not.

Nick thought to yell for Clem to run but knew that'd only make matters worse. She was on her own.

With strangled moans coming from behind, Clementine understood her time was up. Her presence was known.

She swore and retrieved her hammer from her belt loop and continued to hop forward. She'd made it a few more paces before she felt the hot breath of a lurker. Without hesitation, she bent and slammed the tool against a walker's kneecap. It fell dangerously close to her, but she didn't bother finishing it off. There was no time, and it was no longer an immediate threat.

Clem shook off the hands it managed to wrap around her good foot before continuing to shuffle toward the forest.

However, her misfortune didn't stop there. From under a bush a walker lashed out its hand. Clem yelped in surprise, unable to stop mid-hop, and collapsed onto the damp soil. The girl kicked the twitching limb with her bad foot, biting down another screech. It let go after losing a finger, and Clementine used her hands to back away.

She trembled now.

The thirty-two walkers suddenly looked like a sea of the dead. Clementine had been out of her mind to think she could've taken them all. What the hell was she thinking?

By now, the lurkers all knew she was there, and they all wanted a piece of her. They groaned and gurgled, hungry.

She clenched her jaw, squeezing her fingers into the dirt. She needed to go. She needed to move. Why weren't her legs working? Why were they so cold?

The girl found herself in a panic. This wasn't how Lee taught her to act. He taught her to be strong and never die sitting. _Stand_. So why was she still on the ground?

Clem crawled to her feet, feeling hot tears pool in her eyes. She could be the strong survivor Lee envisioned for her. She just needed to keep pushing herself. And most importantly she couldn't let her faith in herself waiver. Lee died believing she was worth the risk, which meant she had to keep breathing in order to prove him right: she was worth it.

Clementine's tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped off her chin as she stood tall on both feet. Pain throbbed in her ankle, but she ignored it.

The walkers were nearer. She let the closest nearly nip her nose before slamming the claw of her hammer in its jaw.

The lurker went flying left and collapsed against a tree.

Her upper lip curled in disgust and anger. She had almost let it take her. Had almost let it steal her life. Her dignity.

"Uragh!" She slammed her weapon down on the walker's skull.

It didn't move. Not even a twitch.

A wind blew past her, too fast to be natural and too fast to be a lurker.

She turned.

Nick was there, crouched with his hands outstretched behind him, "get on." He wheezed, "now."

There wasn't much of a choice as more undead came forward, and Clem certainly didn't have the strength to fight them all. So she obliged. Nick curled his fingers under her thighs, rising.

"Where are we going?" She asked uneasily. He had turned them around.

"Back to Howe's."

"Nick, no," fear momentarily returned to her voice. She shook again.

Nick glanced over his shoulder to argue but stopped.

Clementine's face was blank, white as a sheet, but her eyes were terrifyingly expressive, playing through a nightmare he couldn't see.

"Just run," she whispered, "please."

And so he did without really knowing why.

* * *

 **a/n** : it's been a while. and yes it's shorter. but only b/c school started last month. i needed to get my feet wet & feel how this semester was going to go. it's fine so far, which is awesome, and hopefully i won't need to take long breaks like that again. i miss writing this. it's my downtime, relax time. and it's fun. thank you to everyone who voted! i wasn't expecting this choice _at all_ so i had to completely rewrite the plot bunnies in my head. tbh though this was a good thing. you all pushed me to write something unfamiliar and outside my zone, not to mention i really enjoyed the outcome and seeing everyone's reasoning. it was very interesting for me, so thank you! i will see you all very soon. please stay tune for more cluke ~


	9. Chapter 9

Clem's feet bounced with the motions as Nick jogged through the forest. She pursued her lips against the pain it caused her ankle, but didn't complain. Instead she rested her cheek on top of his shoulder and watched the green of the woods blur by.

 _Free,_ she thought. The word wasn't as satisfying as she pictured it would be, but it most certainly beat holing up at the hardware store. She would be in charge of her own fate now, not Carver or Troy. Her.

 _He'll hunt you down and easily bring you back._

However, there wasn't anything Clementine could do to shake Luke's warning.

The girl squeezed the fabric at Nick's shoulders. Had Carver already figured out they were missing? Did he have teams of guards hunting them down this very minute?

Clem hesitantly glanced behind them, but, of course, nothing was there.

With some relief, she faced forward once again. The trees were beginning to thin, and beyond it was an opening. Nick slowed his pace as they reached the crumbling and isolated area, which Clem then assumed was his destination.

 _Parker's Run_ the billboard came to read.

She slid carefully down Nick's back once he stopped and glanced around with unease. Given their current traitor status, she didn't like being so blatantly exposed.

Though that fact didn't seem to matter to Nick. He started pacing the broken concrete as soon Clem's feet hit the ground. She watched him run his fingers through his hair, tightly gripping his cap in the other. He breathed heavy from running and stared hard at the earth. Clementine almost asked what the matter was, but withheld, fearing that _she_ would be the source of his madness.

So she hobbled away in order to let him cool down and found a spot a little ways off. As she sat on the fractured stone her ankle throbbed like crazy inside her shoe. All the bouncing it did while Nick ran had taken its toll, and now she suffered the consequences.

Out of concern for her health, she removed her shoe, expecting the worse.

Staring back at her was an angry, red limb. It was swollen to hell and purple in some areas. She flinched as she tried to bend it.

Immediately Clementine slid her shoe back where it belonged. She didn't want to look at it or acknowledge the limitations it would bring.

So she sat there, listening to Nick's frantic footsteps and the rapid beat of her heart. Everything until that moment had seemed to have happened so fast. The last time Clementine blinked she could've sworn she laid on her bumpy cot at Howe's, dreading her meeting with Bill, hungry for her next warm meal. Although the reality was that her and Nick were miles away from the store and had been gone for nearly an hour, and foolishly, Clem hadn't planned farther than getting out. Her stomach roared with passion, her ankle throbbed in pain, and she lacked all the necessities to cease the ailments.

Had she been too hasty in the execution of her plans? Was that why she failed? Perhaps this was the beginning of many catastrophes to come. She had never had to survive on her own, much less with a serious injury and an empty stomach. When Lee was around and situations got bad, things seemed to simply fall into place and got better again. Now faced with similar circumstance, Clem realized she had been young and naive and nothing was ever that simple.

Her eyes wandered to Nick. "What do we do now?" She asked.

"The hell if I know." He continued his back and forth tread. Only now his brow creased, making him look more furious and distressed than before.

"We need to keep moving." She offered.

"Says the cripple."

" _Nick_."

"Look," he fixed her with an unfocused glare. "I just risked my neck to save your ass. And for what?" He paused, giving her a chance to answer. She didn't. "Give me a fucking break."

Clem didn't respond because he was right. She nagged him for further instruction, like this had been _his_ plan, when Nick was just an accessory in all this. He didn't even have a reason to come to her aid in the first place, which begged Clem's next question.

"Why did you jump after me then?" Nick certainly didn't owe her anything for such heroism. He hadn't even known her for a full day, yet he scarified himself for her.

"Because you were hurt? I don't know."

"But you do know." Clem said softly.

He didn't answer right away, something Clementine noticed Nick did when faced with difficult questions. But finally, he said, "Listen, I don't owe you an explanation, and you're not going to get one. Just figure out what you're going to do and get a move on."

"What _I'm_ going to do? Aren't you coming with me?" What was the point of following her out of Howe's when he didn't intend to stay?

"I have people back there. My family. My mom. I'm not throwing that away to run off with someone I don't even know. You're crazy."

Dazed, Clementine slouched back against the rock. She suddenly felt like she was back in time. On the day she meet Luke, Clem had been in a similar position: alone, scared, and lost. But unlike last time there wouldn't be anyone who'd save the day. The girl thought Nick would accompany her journey, and had been so caught up in the prospect of not being alone that she didn't consider what he'd leave behind in doing so.

She hadn't thought about it because Nick and her were different. He had folks who cared about him, she didn't. Of course Clem would leave without thinking of attachments; she had none, but the same thing couldn't be said for those who came along.

"You're right." Clementine organized her face into something calm and detached. She stood. "I'll figure something out."

She hobbled over to the billboard she saw when they first arrived. There was a giant layout of the area pasted on the panel. Clem studied it carefully. She'd be on her own soon enough, and she needed to be able to recall on this memory.

There appeared to be three main spots she could hit: a museum, observation deck, and a town. They would all be pretty obvious spots to hide out at, but Clem figured the town was her best shot. It would be larger than the other two and hopefully buy a suitable shelter.

She glanced over her shoulder at Nick. He now sat with his head in one hand, a light in the other.

Clementine almost rolled her eyes. Of course the only thing he would have on him was something as useless as pot.

Then again, it wasn't like he'd be staying out here for long, and he probably knew that getting into it. Nick would return to Howe's. Back to his friends. Back to Luke.

Luke.

The name put an instant ache in Clementine's heart. It was an twinge of longing. Clem couldn't remember the last time she'd meet someone so genuine, and she doubted another would come along any time soon. She doubted anyone would be embracing or comforting her. No. She'd be on her own for who knows how long. She'd run into people who could be good or bad, who'd want to hurt to help her. There was so much uncertainty out there, and no one to keep her sane through it. No one who would hold her with the strength, reassurance, and warmth that Luke had. Day in and day out it would be back to scouting for scrapes and sleeping under the cold moon — alone and vulnerable.

Then again, that was the life Clementine had chosen and accepted when she jumped. Even if she did not fully understand the things that would be lost in the process, Clem had made her bed. Now was time to lay in it.

She squared her shoulders.

Nick watched Clementine casually. Watched as her face contorted with fear then balance out with a look of ferocity. It was admirable to say the least simply because Nick knew he couldn't do what she was. He knew he couldn't keep it together all by himself. But there was just the faintest sliver of doubt in the way Clementine glanced at the ground, almost sorrowful. It was then he started to doubt if she could survive it alone — or rather if she were fully prepared to take on what it meant.

As a plan churned in the young man's mind, Clementine hopped back over to Nick. He rose to meet her half way, offering an arm that she took gratefully.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded, "yes." The words came confidently.

Regardless of her certainty, Nick still suspected there was carefully masked insecurity. He wouldn't question it though.

"What's your plan?"

She picked her sentences wisely. "I'm going to treat my ankle first and rest it. At night I'll set out to leave." Her throat suddenly tightened, but she swallowed past it. "I don't know where I'll go. My… My friend and I talked traveling to Wellington."

"Where?"

"I don't know." She didn't have much information about it herself. "It's supposed to a safe haven of sorts."

"That sounds like bullshit."

"Like Howe's?" Clem hid her smirk of satisfaction when Nick didn't say anything. "Anyway, Wellington is the only thing I have to go on. Don't take that away from me."

"Whatever," he said irritably. "Where am I taking you?"

He surprised Clementine by getting into a squat. The girl was even more shocked to find herself crawling onto his back, securing her arms around his neck. She felt his chest heave as he stood.

"I'm an idiot." He said under his breath.

Clem squinted against the wind as he jogged forward, "maybe."

Nick turned his head and shot her a sideways glare.

"But thank you," Clementine supplied quickly. "Really—"

"Spare me," he interrupted.

With that, the pair once again found themselves jogging through the woods. Clementine buried her face inside the crook of Nick's neck. It was warm there along with a faint scent of marijuana. She hoped the smell wouldn't be noticeable to Carver when he returned.

"You never said where I'm taking you." He heaved. "Am I going in the right direction?"

"Yes," she answered flatly.

"Is there a problem?"

"No."

"What's with the attitude?" He thought she'd be grateful toward his final request. After all, he could've left her sorry ass on the ground.

"I'm hungry." She paused, "and tired."

"That's something you should've thought about."

"Yeah."

Clementine wasn't so much as complaining as she was acknowledging the reality. Perhaps some part of her hoped Nick would have a plan on getting her some food. Maybe he'd consider staying with her at the observation deck as a look out while she rested. Of course though, neither of which happened. That'd be too much to ask, and anyway Nick already put himself at risk of more trouble the longer he stayed out here with her.

It didn't take long to get where Clem needed to be. The observation deck was almost directly behind Parker's Run.

"Here?"

Clem nodded, having little to say knowing they'd disband soon.

Nick huffed as he took the first step up to the deck. He mumbled complaints about Clementine's weight, but she ignored them. The girl was much too caught up in the thought of resting somewhere concealed to bother with his snide remarks. Even if she'd be alone, at least she would have a brief moment to feel safe.

As Nick helped her to the ground Clementine quietly said her thanks. She wasn't meaning to sound unappreciative.

"Don't mention it," he said, leaning against the railing.

Nick noticed Clem did look exhausted, and rightfully so after the morning she'd had. She poked her finger inside the shoe of her hurt ankle, looking to relieve some kind of pressure related pain, and ended up taking it off.

"Damn," the words left his lips before he could stop them. It looked like Clem had two tennis balls under the skin on each side of her ankle. Nick couldn't understand why she still wanted to continue on this idiotic path of escape.

"I know." She really didn't want to be made aware of the pity or whatever the lax expression on Nick's face was. She pitied her condition enough as it was. "Does this mean you're going back now?" She changed the subject. He had no reason to be here anymore other than to look at her with unwanted sympathy.

She hadn't meant for her voice to sound as dismal and snappy as it did, but it couldn't be helped. She reserved a blank stare on her face to make up for the mistake, but Nick wasn't fooled.

"I doubt it'll be that easy but yeah." He glanced in the direction of the hardware store. "It's a bad time to take off. Winter's coming, and if you go too much farther you're going to start to feel it. It's better to stay here."

"Absolutely not," she retorted. Anywhere was better than Howe's; Clem was sure of that. The Marsh Hotel had been safer than that place. She'd go as far as to say the St. John's had been as well.

"Why not?" He barked back. "You're in no condition to travel."

"It's none of your business."

"Like hell it's not. You would've been as good as dead without me."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"You didn't have to."

Her brows furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Nick pushed himself from the railing and headed toward the steps. He was mad, and he wasn't sure why. She didn't know what he did, and it wasn't his place to tell.

" _Please_ ," Clementine begged. She grasped at any opportunity to keep him there longer, to keep someone in her company while the chance was there.

"Luke," He explained. "He's the reason I came after you when you jumped. He wanted me to look after you."

Clementine blinked in surprise. What could she say in response to that? She knew Luke better than she did Nick but not by much, and she couldn't say with confidence that she would've done the same had their roles been switched. So what pushed him to ask that of his friend? Confused, she pressed further, "why would he do that? It doesn't make sense."

Nick shrugged and took his first step down. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does to me."

"Then why are you still out here?" He stopped to turn and glare at her.

Clementine shook her head. She couldn't explain why she had to leave. It was too embarrassing, and she doubted he'd understand.

"Luke tried and wanted to give you everything you lost." Nick balled his hands, attempting to control his anger. His finger nails dug red indentions inside his palm. "He came back for you, gave you a home, friends, food. Yet you're out here on a whim because?"

Again, Clem remained silent. She couldn't bring herself to stare back into the icy blue eyes that were Nick's. She hadn't thought about the betrayal against Luke by leaving. All she wanted was to get away from Troy. No matter how hard she wanted to ignore it, she couldn't block out the rough feel of his hands against her skin. The way he caressed her body, the way he looked at it as if he owned her. He was just as corrupted as their leader, Bill, and doubted the man would do much to help after asserting his own dominance over her.

"There's no damn good reason." Nick continued. "You know it. I know it, and Luke will too when I tell him you're gone. He should've left you where he found you."

In all honesty, Nick cared less that Clementine was leaving. What actually bothered him was the toll it'd take on his friend. Luke had been too eager to let her in. He wanted so badly someone to relate to that he jumped the gun without looking where the bullet would hit. As of that moment, Luke didn't even know Clem was even gone, and Nick would have to be the one to tell him and do damage control. Again.

"If you're serious about leaving be gone before nightfall." Nick turned away from the quiet sobs he could hear from the girl. "By then Carver will know you're missing, and he'll come for you."

* * *

a/n: here we are again with a new chapter. it's just a little bit earlier than last time. there was _a whole lot_ of re-writing involved with this, which made it very difficult for me. but finally i am happy with it, so yeah. probably after the next chapter we step into a new arch of the story. there we will see tensions rising, bonds making, shots fired, etc, truly begin to take effect. thank you so much for the new follows, favorites, and reviews. taking time out of your day to support me brings a lot of smiles to my face! as always, please stay tune for more cluke ~ i'm ready for a reunion tbh. how about you?


	10. Chapter 10

It might have been minutes or hours gone by since Nick left. Clementine no longer cared to keep track. The sun beat down on her face as she sat staring at the spot in which she'd seen him disappear, her eyes red-rimmed from crying.

While in the company of her own thoughts a range of emotions pushed against her chest: doubt, guilt, sadness, and fear threatened to consume the girl. Steady, deep breathes seemed to help, but only for a short while. She imagined the expression on Luke's face when Nick told him she left. His reaction shouldn't bother her, but it did. It tormented her heart in ways Clementine couldn't explain.

Maybe this wasn't the best decision. Maybe she could've went to Luke for help. Would things have turned out better? Maybe. Maybe…

Clementine pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on top of them. The uncertainties were maddening.

When another half hour rolled by the walkers finally stirred from their positions in the forest. They crept into the open, alerting Clem with their gurgling groans. A twist formed in her stomach at the noise. This was the reality she'd chosen, and now was time to prove it was the right choice.

She lifted her head and took a moment to gather herself. Steadily, she carefully tucked away her fears and anxiety, promising that she'd liberate them later, in order to switch into survival mode. As seen with many who died before her, emotional baggage would only render her. For now, all she needed and could trust was instinct.

The girl looked onward with renewed focus and met the stare of a lurker. He wore nothing but bright orange swim trunks and a shark tooth necklace. Clementine briefly wondered what he story was. Were the walkers behind him his family, his friends? Did he have people looking for him now in hopes that he made it?

She shook her head before wobbling to her feet. This was no time for frivolous thoughts. She needed to get inside the observation deck. The walker in swim trunks was now aware of her location and stumbled in her direction. Clementine took this as her signal to start moving and turned to work on lifting the doors to the deck. They were much like ones on a garage, but Clem found them not to be as heavy as she raised one above her head.

"Perfect," she ducked inside and quietly slid it shut. There was no reason to draw more unnecessary attention, especially in her current disposition.

The room was smaller than expected, perhaps the size of a one car garage, but she figured it'd make finding what she needed that much simpler.

Clementine rummaged through desk drawers and lifted debris in search for something to lock the door's chains. From within the room, they worked on a pulley system, so she needed a way to bind the two chains in order to prevent them from opening the door. A metal stick or rod would due.

Not to mention the throb inside her shoe reminded Clem that'd she'd need to wrap it soon, and the gurgle in her stomach demanded to be fed, even if it were the crumpled paper on the floor.

She sighed. There were so many things to do, to worry about, and not enough energy.

—

As Clementine worked inside the deck the sun rose higher above the horizon. She rolled her sleeves up to her elbows as the temperature increased in the cramped space. Sweat rolled down the side of her face, stinging her eyes, but she persisted until something caught her eye. Clem grinned as she reached for a fallen padlock. It was rusted and appeared completely worn through, but it would work. Hopefully.

After continuing her search, Clementine eventually came across some torn clothing. The cloth was covered in a sticky substance and smelled if mildew, but a grimy shirt was probably as good as she'd get out here. With a sigh, she sat and carefully created a makeshift wrap for her ankle, using paperclips to hold it up and in place. Carlos would have cringed at her crooked handiwork, but at least the secure pressure applied to her ankle made it feel a helluva lot better than nothing at all. If the doctor could see her now Clementine knew he'd be groaning at what a handful she was. She figured Luke would joke that she was 'high maintenance in the worst way possible', too.

Clementine chuckled to herself as she settled under a desk inside the deck. Was she going crazy imagining conversations in her head? Maybe. But the girl didn't care. Not really. It distracted her from the growls that came from her empty stomach and walkers outside.

Suddenly, the door from which she entered rattled and groaned. Clem held still as she listened. She feared someone had found her already, but then the wind howled, and the girl signed in relief as she relaxed. The wind caused the rattle. _Yes, just the wind_. Clementine pulled off her coat and draped it across her torso as she continued reassuring herself that she was alone. No one even knew she was gone yet or saw she were went. She was okay.

With that, Clem shut her eyes because, for the time being, she was safe. And she intended to take full advantage.

—

Clementine opened her eyes against the chill that settled while she slept. She shivered, tugging her jacket closer, and crawled from her place under the desk.

Darkness covered the room. If not for the small windows on the door, Clementine wouldn't even be able to see her own hands. Panic swelled inside her chest as she shifted objects around to stand. The hour was definitely past the time in which Nick told her to be gone.

 _By then Carver will know you're missing, and he'll come for you._

Heart pounding, Clementine crawled quickly to the door she'd sealed shut and listened. Walkers gurgled from a distance but nothing was heard close by. There didn't seem to be anyone nearby when she peered out the window either.

Though she remained cautious nonetheless.

With a nail file she'd found earlier, Clem struggled to unlock the padlock on the chains. One had to be creative since, of course, the key wouldn't be conveniently hanging around. She caught it before it clattered to the floor and slowly lifted the door to the outside.

It was definitely past twilight. The moon was in full swing with stars sprinkled across the velvet sky, and the chill breeze caressed her exposed skin. Clementine bit her bottom lip as she scuttled back into the safety of the deck.

 _Breathe, Clem. It's going to be okay._

She gathered what useful things she found inside her purple backpack before zipping it up and heading out, jacket snuggly zipped to her chin.

Outside, the wind stung Clementine's skin. She lifted the hood of the coat and cupped her hands around her mouth. Nick was right. Winter was coming, and by the looks of it it'd be a harsh one.

She glanced to the side. There was one other room on the deck. It couldn't be opened when she tried earlier, and there most certainly wasn't time to fool with it now without some risk involved. She simply prayed that there wasn't anything useful in it as she perched herself on top of the deck's stairs.

Like a child, she sat on the top step and slowly pushed herself down to the next. She remembered doing this all the time as a kid, and half expected her mom to scold her when she reached the bottom. _You're going to wrinkle your new dress, Clementine! It's picture day, for goodness sake. Please listen to mommy for once._ She recalled with a bittersweet smile as she reached the last step.

A pitch black forest awaited ahead instead of her mom's tender embrace. The trees seemed to loom above her, pulsating a dark vibe she couldn't shake. She winced at the chill that prickled along her arms, but nonetheless got into position on all fours. At this point, walking was out of the question, and hobbling proved to too stressful on her ankle. It'd take longer to reach her destination this way, but there wasn't another option.

The town was a long way off and sure to be full of obstacles made that much harder due to her injury. She glanced at the peak of a church, her beacon of hope, in the distance then back at her ankle. Doubt trickled its way inside her chest, followed by paralyzing fear.

How was she supposed to do this? _Could_ she do this? What if she ran into bandits on the way? What if—

Before she spiraled further into uncertainty, something flashed in the corner of her eye.

She froze, her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she turned.

Lights.

About five or six, maybe more, sliced through the darkness.

She couldn't hear voices or see faces, but there was no mistaking who was on the other end of the illuminations.

Carver.

—

As she crawled through the forest, the damp soil soaked through the knees of Clem's jeans. Her grass-stained hands were sticky with dew and raw from her journey. The girl lost how long she'd been at it, but her body said it'd been too long. Her palms screamed for her to stop, body aching for a break, and eyes begging to shut for the night. Clementine fought anxiously against exhaustion. She had to keep moving or else…

Or else she didn't really know what would happen, but it wouldn't be anything good. That much was guaranteed. She was a wanted woman after all. She couldn't afford to get reckless or half-ass tasks.

Unfortunately, the town was still a long way off, and there was a giant risk in taking any kind of a stop — no matter how much she needed it. If the flashlights weren't indication enough that Bill was after her, Clementine's gut feeling told her she was being sniffed out. It was only a matter of time. The forest was barren of shelter anyway. There was nowhere to rest even if she wanted to.

There were, however, plenty of walkers. Clementine did her best to weave around them. Though it became tiresome and time-consuming when there were large clusters spread throughout. At times she simply had to lay low in the dirt, playing a game of patience as she waited for them to move. This took longer than the girl would've liked, but it at least gave her body a chance to relax. At one point, she almost fell asleep, but the groan of a lurker quickly had her up and moving across the land again.

Clementine looked to the sky, finding the church peak noted from earlier, and sighed.

It was still so far.

—

Hours passed since she'd last seen the flashing lights, and Clementine worried if that were a good sign or not. Had Carver's group turned them off so she couldn't detect them? Had they turned back? The girl knew the latter was wishful thinking, but stress and paranoia threatened to override her survival instincts. She needed something to grasp onto. Anything. Even if it were a dream.

She was tired of running — or crawling in her case. She wanted everything to slow down or stop all together. She wanted so many things.

"Christa," the name left her lips softly. She thought doing such would lessen the pain of the only other person who knew she existed, but it didn't.

A headache throbbed inside the young girl's skull. Her lack of food and water for the day were finally taking their toll. She rubbed her temples, desperately searching the ground for cover. There was no way she could go on much longer like this, especially being as exhausted as she was. The girl was beginning to see double.

Shrubbery wasn't an ideal place to hide. Clementine found it much too itchy when she settled inside a bush. The ground squished beneath her as she laid against it, trying to find a comfortable spot among the sticks.

Clem's eyes instantly shut, and once again she was fast asleep. Her exhaustion, for once, was too great to worry about the consequences this would have.

—

 _The lights are back again,_ Clementine thought as they flashed across her closed lids. She peeled them open, rubbing at her eyes before propping herself up on an elbow.

Her heart picked up speed when she noticed that it was the group she'd seen earlier. They were so stupid bringing attention to themselves with those damn lights. It was dangerous in a world like this. She was glad that she hid inside a bush, keeping low to the ground as they trekked nearer. She held her breath.

"Right here," one called.

Clementine winced at the sound of Troy's snippy voice. For a moment she believed they'd found her, but closer inspection showed they were simply stopping. The group was close enough that Clem could just make out their tired faces and see them shed their gear.

She inhaled sharply when she spotted Luke. He remained silent among the chattering group, absently scratching his jaw as he stared at the earth. Nick attempted what Clem thought was a joke, but Luke only shrugged his shoulders, his mind clearly elsewhere.

Once again, Clementine felt guilty at having caused him distress. Bill no doubt gave him hell for her escape, and with all the trouble she caused him Clem doubted he even wanted to find her.

Clem's eyes refocused when Luke spoke up. She couldn't hear what he'd said, but he lifted his hand and began walking away. Toward Clementine. Nick nodded coolly while Clem scrambled for an idea.

"Shit," she swore, frantically searching for an escape route. There were none. The grounds were barren around her little bush. Though every instinct told her to run. Her muscles tensed, ready for action, but the smarter side of her brain forced her still. Running would bring attention and lead to capture.

 _Breathe, Clementine._

The simple task became increasingly difficult the closer Luke came. He looked about as stressed as she did panicked. She squeezed her eyes closed, praying to go unnoticed, and listened to the crunch of his shoes on the grass. Steady and slow.

She peeked when the crunching ceased. Luke had stopped just short of where she hid. She could make out every frazzled detail of him now. He paced back and forth in front of her, one hand curled around his chin as he thought. Clem wanted more than anything to ask what was on his mind, but she pursued her lips, knowing doing so would give her away.

So she observed from her place in the bushes as he ran his fingers through his hair. He kicked at the dirt and mumbled words Clementine couldn't hear to himself. Although she didn't need to hear what was said to understand. Luke's eyes expressed everything.

He was angry.

Frustrated.

Hurt.

And confused.

Confused by what, she didn't know.

She glanced away for a short time, unable to look at what she'd done, but quickly focused her attention when the crunch of his walk returned.

Clementine gasped quietly.

Luke now towered right above her. Clem was sure he couldn't see her. He'd have said something if he could, right?

When he remained silent she relaxed, and Luke laced his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans.

Although the relief was short-lived when she heard him unzipping said jeans. She stared wide eyed at the ground as he fumbled to slid them down. Listened as he stepped closer.

Surely he wasn't…

She glanced up to see what he were doing.

Sure enough, her shock intensified as heat rushed to her face.

"Stop!" The words left her mouth out of impulse.

She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth as Luke retreated a little, followed by an expletive. He struggled to situation his pants back around his hips. Clementine wasn't sure the words leaving his mouth were even English, and under any other circumstance she probably would've laughed, but she was much too embarrassed and frightened to do any of the sort.

"Luke?" Nick called out, concerned.

The man waved to signal that he was alright. He then looked accusingly at the bushes in which Clem hid in. The man couldn't spot her at first, but when he did Luke knew exactly who sat before him. There was no mistaking the hazel eyes that glinted back at him.

Luke stared as if he were seeing a stranger. His own eyes were indifferent instead of the warmth she were used to. Clem shifted her gaze as she flooded with guilt. Of all people, why did she have to run into him?

"Please don't say anything." She spoke softly.

His features hardened slightly, but he relaxed when she looked at him next.

A mixture of emotions swirled between them. Relief. Joy. Then anger. Betrayal. A small part of Clementine was glad she'd been found. It was a very small part of her though, one she would not openly acknowledge even to herself.

When the silence between them stretched on, she said, "you almost peed on me."

The corner of Luke's mouth twitched as his eyebrows pulled together. "Sorry, should I have asked first?" He replied sarcastically. Of all things to say, they were having this conversation?

Clementine didn't respond. She wanted Luke to leave and forget he ever saw her. Although, of course, he wouldn't. He glanced behind him. The others gathered around a small fire and seemingly paid no attention to Luke's extended absence.

He took that as his chance and crawled into the space alongside Clementine. She scooted back, not wanting to be too close. She couldn't read the expression on his face, but she knew she didn't like it. It made her feel shameful. What did she have to be ashamed of though? She had left. That was what was best for her. So why did Luke make her feel otherwise? Like she should've stayed?

Unexpectedly, he grabbed for her hand. Clem retracted. He tried again, this time as an offer with his palm up.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She snapped quietly, slapping away his hand. "I'm not going back with you. You're wasting your time."

"If I called the guys over you'd have no choice." He fired back.

"You wouldn't." Though her voice didn't sound too confident. To him, it looked as if she had used and turned her back on him. So from his point of view he had every right to drag her back if only for the simple fact that he could.

However, Luke didn't defend his position, leading Clem to assume he wouldn't act on his statement. Nevertheless, his determined expression didn't waiver. If anything, it hardened. But there was also something else. Something sorrowful. "Why did you leave?" He asked.

She glowered, clenching her fists. She was not having this talk. "I said go away."

"I'm not." He balled his fists, too. "I want you to look at me when you answer."

They glared at one another, neither one wanting to be the first to back down. But in the end Clementine gave way. She couldn't allow Luke to draw attention to them and jeopardize her unknown status.

With a huff, she turned. Like Nick, Clementine didn't owe him an explanation. She did what she had to do. There wasn't room for argument when it came to her well-being.

Luke caught her wrist before she got far. Questions out of her concern bubbled through his mind. Where would she go? How would she get there? What would she eat and drink? How long would she survive? When taking notice of her injury, Luke knew there was little chance of her getting far. They both knew it, which was why Luke couldn't understand her resisting his help.

It made him angry when all he wanted to do was to make things right.

He tightened his grip on her wrist. Naturally, Clementine fought back, and not in the harmless way friends do. Clementine would hit to hurt him if necessary. She raised their joined hands and bit down hard on his thumb. Luke withdrew his hold, swearing, before shaking it off and jumping after Clem — who tried scurrying away.

Clementine struggled against his dominance. His body was much larger than hers and packed with greater muscle. It didn't help that she was weakened by a lack of proper nourishment. Her arms shook under his force to push her down.

"Enough!" He hissed in a hushed tone.

Using one hand, Luke pinned both her wrists under her breasts. The sudden pressure nearly knocked the wind from her, and she cried out from the tenderness Troy's hands had left her with. Nevertheless, she continued to wrestle under Luke's power. Though his grip was like iron, and with her bad ankle she couldn't do much with her feet. He'd rendered her useless. And he knew it. The dark glint in his eyes told her so.

Clementine writhed in a final effort to get away, but it was clear Luke wasn't letting go. With his other hand, he retrieved a rock. Clem thought he was going to strike her with it, but he simply threw it in frustration.

She laid very still.

"Are you done?" He asked more calm and quietly. The rest of his group could be heard laughing at something in the background, but Luke was still cautious with the volume of his voice.

Clem decided not to answer his question. Instead, she countered, "you don't know what will happen to me." He thought he knew what was best, and she knew Luke had good intentions. But he had no idea what he'd be getting her into if he dragged her back.

"I know you'll be safe. That's all that matters, Clem."

"You don't know me, Luke."

"No," he admits. There was something sad in the way he said it, "but I knew someone like you."

She rolled her eyes. How cliché. "I don't care."

His hold tightened slightly at her response.

"You're hurting me." Clem clenched her teeth. It didn't really hurt, but she needed him to loosen his grip. Though perhaps fighting with him wasn't the best way to do that. "Listen," she breathed through her nose. "I don't expect you to understand why I left—"

"If you would just tell—"

Her eyes softened, pleading, "but you _need_ to know that I had to."

As expected, his hands slackened. An expression crossed his face that she couldn't quite read. "Did I do something?"

"No," Clementine said quickly, "no." She said again. That was the last thing Clem wanted misunderstood; he'd been nothing but kind to her. Kinder than she'd be to him had their roles been reversed. "It's nothing you did."

"Who then?"

The girl shook her head. That was all she was willing to say. If any more information came to light she'd surely break down, and then there'd be no escaping an explanation.

A somber look dawned on Luke as he realized he'd be getting no closure. It tugged on the strings of Clem's heart to see it there. And while she didn't owe the man any clarification, there now was a need to say something if only to ease some of his thoughts.

She sat up once she realized his hands no longer tightly gripped her wrists. He remained straddling her lap as she raised, her nose just a few inches shy of meeting his chin.

"Clem," his voice came softly. His breath brushing against her skin like a kiss.

She raised her hands to his face. His jaws were rough with stubble, but she splayed her fingers across his cheeks regardless. He felt warm. Safe. Just like he always did. "You saved me the other day." A playful smirk teased her lips, albeit it was small, "and for the first time in my life I felt like a princess."

Luke chuckled, using a hand to press the one she had on his face closer. He wanted to stay like this. No, he wanted it to always be like this with her. Everything about her felt different than who he'd encountered in the past. Mostly because he knew more than anything that she was likely to understand everything he had to endure, and he wanted to hang onto that feeling.

 _You've saved me more than you realized since that day._ Clem smiled and made sure her next words matched his in gentleness, "but you can't protect me like you think, Luke."

He didn't respond, but Clem did see that he wouldn't fight her on it. His shoulders slacked ever so slightly, and he slumped forward to embrace her. It would be the last time he'd do so, so she hugged him back. The gesture was as secure as she remembered. The world seemed to fall apart. The walkers, bandits, everyone, everything was stripped away.

"You have to let me go now." Before everyone realized his absence and came looking. She couldn't mention that aloud though, for fear of angering him and thus losing the chance to get away.

His arms tightened around her, almost crushing her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Something in his voice made Clem inadvertently uneasy. It wasn't the usual sound of denial or sadness accompanied with goodbyes, but a defiant hardness and refusal. Clementine tried pulling away, but Luke held fast. She gave a nervous laugh and called his name. It was when he refused to answer that she began panicking. Clementine pleaded, repeated and begged to be released, but still he said nothing.

And then, "you can come out, Sarah." He said.

The girl with red-rimmed glasses appeared above them. Clem stared back at her with rounded eyes. How? How could she have known?

Clem replayed every second of her and Luke's encounter. When had he signaled Sarah? Or had she always been there without her notice?

 _The rock._ There was no way Clementine would've over looked Sarah's presence. She had to have come when Clem let her guard down.

She curled her fingers in the dirt, cursing herself for being reckless. Sarah couldn't even look her in the eyes, for she knew that her next actions would alter Clementine's future in the most negative way possible. She knew Clem would probably even hate her after this too, and she'd lose her chance to ever be friends.

"Don't do this," Clementine murmured in disbelief. Her body trembled because she knew she'd been backed into a corner. She feebly tried pushing Luke away from her but to no avail. "Please just let me go."

"We can't disobey orders, Clementine." Sarah responded, seeming to genuinely feel bad for that. Although not bad enough to release her.

"To hell with orders! I thought…" Clem paused. "I thought we were friends."

To her and Luke's surprised, Sarah's face hardened. "Don't try to manipulate me. Nick was thrown into the pen because of you! His mom is freaking out bad, Clem. Everything has been so messed up since you came."

"Sarah," Luke warned. "Don't, okay? We don't have time. Just go tell the others we got her."

"Will Bill give my dad back when we return her?" She asked him, her eyes round with hope and fear as she wrung her fingers together.

 _I'm not some animal to be brought back and rewarded for._ Clementine thought. Her body was too still with shock to voice her opinions. These people wanted nothing more than to control her existence. She had no say in anything and got nothing in return. What kind of life had she gotten into after Lee's death? Why did everything turn to shit? And why was she not capable of dealing with it?

The next moments seemed to happen in slow motion. It didn't seem real. Even as her fate changed before her eyes, she held still. Surely this was all a dream.

As Sarah left to retrieve their group, it dawned on Clementine that this was her new reality. She'd be taken back. Punished. Hit. Caged. Touched. The possibilities were endless and unknown. It made her sick.

Luke was saying something to her, but Clem heard nothing. She watched his lips move, noticed his relaxed express as if it weren't the end of her freedom. It pissed her off.

Without warning, Clementine balled her fist and slammed it into Luke's jaw. He fell back without so much as a cry before Clem hovered over him. Out of all the people she'd meet at Howe's, he had been the kindest and proved to be the worst among them all. A punch in the face was not enough to forgive what he'd done.

As she reeled back her fist for another blow, the sound of a gun clicked.

Clementine glanced up, and her lips curled into a sneer. "You won't shoot."

Troy spit at the ground, "think I won't?"

"No," _because Carver wants me alive._

When Troy took aim, Luke raised from his position on the ground, holding his jaw, "enough, Troy." He groaned at the pain speaking caused his face. "Just bind her and get it over with."

Clementine laughed. Of course they were going to tie her up. She watched Troy stalk up to her, felt him yank her off Luke, and sat still as he bound her hands. Troy squinted at her, suspicious, but she kept her face blank. He figured she was designing a plan of some sort and braced for whatever she tried.

Though nothing could have prepared him for when she flung her head back. Troy assumed she was trying to knock herself out and lunged to stop her, but just as quickly Clementine hurled herself upright and head butted him right in the mouth.

Her own head throbbed from the impact of their combined momentum, but that was nothing compared to the bleeding mess Troy's lip was. He swore and held a hand to his mouth. Blood poured from between his fingers, and he glared an expression of death.

"Sorry," Clementine said softly. She was not sorry in the slightest. "I was feeling a bit faint."

Troy shook in anger, "you're going to regret that, you bitch."

Clementine expected as much but didn't regret her decision as she watched him stomp away to camp.

She was quickly apprehended by Luke a second later.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He barked. In his anger he wrapped the rope too tightly around her limbs. It bit into her skin, turning it red, and brought pain to her ankle as he tied them together. He didn't care though. This could have gone so much easier for her. Why did she have to go and make it difficult? He expressed this to her, complaining and gripping; it was only when he took a breath that he noticed her quiet. Noticed that her head was down and her shoulders trembled.

"Clem?" Luke's voice came softer now, almost concerned.

He curled his fingers under her chin, but she jerked away from his touch. When his hand came away wet, Luke noticed that she was crying. And even when in tears, she stared at him with a wrath he hadn't even seen Bill possess.

"It's time to go." Pete called to them, "the car's ready. Luke!"

He didn't pay any mind to the old man. His attention solely focused on Clementine, wanting to say something but every word failed him. _This is for the best,_ was the first thing that came to mind, but looking at the girl before him he knew that wasn't true. He'd done something wrong. He could see that now when he looked at her. Clem hadn't left for some petty reason, something more serious than he realized had happened.

"I hate you." She spat.

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment Pete appeared, and he looked no happier.

"Are you deaf, boy?" He scooped Clementine in his arms, pity for her filling his eyes. "Get your ass in the car before walkers get a hold of it."

"Right," he responded absently. He watched Clem lean her head on Pete's chest as the old man whispered something. She nodded her head in response.

For a moment Luke stood there, dumbfounded.

 _I hate you._ Her words swirled echoed in his head. The promise he made to keep her safe was officially broken in that instant. It didn't matter if she refused to tell him why she left. What mattered was that something bad enough had happened to make her want to leave, and he was responsible for bringing her back to the hell that awaited.

He'd been selfish in wanting to keep her with him. Before he hadn't cared to know the extent of her reasons so long as she were with him. But what did that matter now?

 _I hate you,_ he heard her say again.

Turns out, it didn't matter. Not anymore at least.

* * *

a/n: wow. it's been a minute. but i guess that's to be expected when life happens. stress is not a good head space to write in, and it reflected in this story when i tried writing. so i took a much needed break. i'm back now and ready more than ever to continue! hope there's still a few of you around to join me; i made it extra long in hopes that it makes up for my absence. if not... orz;; i apologize sincerely. there will be a time skip after this & you guys will have a **highly** important reader choice to make soon. so until next time, please stay tune for more cluke ~


End file.
